Weldier of the Holy beast
by chaos infinte zero
Summary: Elsword is an average high school student, one day he dreams about something that will change him and his friends lives, meanwhile an evil is rising from the depths. when he visit a museum, a sword was stab in a rock and an explosion happens. Thugs coming in to take the sword which Elsword pulls it out and became lord knight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Goddess, Beast and humans.

(A/N: Hi Ya all, Sorry for not updating the first two story I have written since I have been doing alot for my exam and other stuff lately, well since after stopping for a while, I have been thinking about how the first two kind of suck and my last com was broken, so I came up with this fanfic to write, so enjoy!)

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Long Time ago, when the whole of Elrios was at its downfall due to selfishness of human and their war, the land was devastated, the crop aren't growing and the water aren't sufficient, goddess Ishmael saw everything and pity the humans being for their action.

So, she began to create a stone, a stone that is able to fertile the land of Elrios and bring back its purity. After finishing the stone, she assumed a form of a human and head to the border of velder and hamel, where the biggest war was being fought. She lift up the stone in two hands and let the stone light in to its brightest, all the of Velder and Hamel knights saw this and immediately bow before her.

"The time has come to stop all this fighting for I am the goddess Ishamel!"

"Now let us rebuild what we have left of this land, with this stone of purity and love!"

The knights immediately let go of all their weapons and stand side by side and all war have ceased to exist. A few years later, a peace treaty was signed, and the humans began to rebuild all land and the goddess left the stone with the humans and the human build an Altair to seal the stone in it and pray the name of their goddess. But the goddess sensed the real threat was approaching,

So, she begin to create the Holy beast that would protect them from the threat that was the demons. Created from the goddess of darkness and the goddess sister Henir, they open up a portal from the demon world into the land of Elrios and begin to attack the humans, the humans and the holy beast band together and fight the demon for years.

After the fighting ended, the human and the holy beast won and managed to drive the demons back to their world and the holy beast after completing their mission, was seal inside the weapons and was put in ruins, waiting for it to be call out if the demons were to invade.

"Thudd…Ouch!" A crimson spiky red hair boy has just fallen fall his bed and due to the shock of the hit, have just woken up.

"Moh….what are u doing, Elsword?" As a crimson red long hair girl pushed open the door while a loud sound is being heard from.

"Now get dress and head downstairs, u are going to be late for school!"

He sighed" Alright Sis…!"

Elsword quickly changed to his uniform and head down to the living room, on the way there, he hesitated and wondered" What was that dream?...well whatever." He then continued heading down to the living room.

"Thank you for the food!" He replied as he clapped his hand a few time and began chowing down on the food Elesis make. Elesis then switch on the television while sitting with Elsword and eating the food.

"Oh Yeah, Sis…I had a dream last night."

"Oh…and what was it?"

He began to recall all the event that transpired in his dream about knights having war with each other, goddess lifting a stone while bringing peace, holy beast and demons while telling all of this Elesis, who is listening very closely about this.

"And that how it ended. So have you any thoughts about this?" As he asks his sister.

"Huh? Oh, I was just think about something else...so what were u saying again? About Knights, goddess or something?"

"You didn't even hear the story, did you?"

"Yeah u know me, Elsword!"

"That's not something you should say for a business woman."

"Well you are not my boss!"

"if I were your boss, I would just fire you already!"

"Well Mr imposter boss…if I were you, I would hurry up and eat finish your breakfast, because, if I recall today is your school field trip to the historical museum at Velder."

"Oh shit, I better hurry up already then."

Elsword quickly finish eating his food and leave his plate in the sink for it to be clean later, he then took his bag and to the doorstep to wear his shoes and began heading out. " See you later, Sis!"

"Yeah, be careful out there and watch for the…"

"Crashhhh!"

"The gate…"

But it was too late as he did see the gate being open and rammed straight into it. After opening the gate, he hopped onto his bike and headed to school in Velder.

"I'll see you later, Sis!"

"Have a great day at school!"

"Woo Hoo!" He shouted aloud while cycled as fast as he can to Velder high school about 50 kilometres which was pretty far away, he cycled past the road, going up the hill, riding down the slope and the rest was a straight road down to the school. (A/N: The 50 kilometres, I make that up!)

Velder highschool-8:00am-

Once he reached school, he parked his bike at the side of the parking lot and lock it up before heading to class.

Suddenly before Elsword even noticed anything, an arm slammed right to him, causing a shocked to his neck right where it hurts.

"Hey, what's the big deal over here, Slamming on my neck with your arm!' He shouted as he turned to the back while turning back.

However, he was stop before he could anything and to his surpised, he saw some faces which was familiar to him…

Chung was standing there proudly with his two hands onto his hips and Aisha was giving a punch in the head which gives him a headache and was lecturing him, which both later got into an argument fight while Rena was trying to clamed both down and Raven was looking at them while not giving a care in the world and Ara was hiding behind Raven, due a feeling in her.

"Ouchhhh…Chung, Aisha, Rena, Raven and Ara…what are u do-ing…ouch…" Elsword crouch down while holding his neck.

"That one was probably Chung fault." Aisha said.

"Hey!" Chung disagreed.

"I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen!"

"You didn't even warn him, u just stand there and do nothing!" Chung trying to shift the blame onto Aisha for trying to lecture him.

Aisha and Chung were giving each other a death stare with electricity while Rena was to calm them down "Please stop fighting u two, it was just a friendly hug between the both of them, is it?"

"With Elsword crouching down and wailing like a baby, is that a friendly hug to you…?"

"Okay, maybe that not, but still…you cannot just fight with Chung!" Rena trying to talk some sense into her.

"Hey, I am not crying and come on, Miss Stella is waiting for us!" Elsword stand up and head to class first.

"Fine, wouldn't want her to give us detention on a special day like this." Aisha sighed.

"That's something we agreed on!"

"Then shouldn't we quickly follow Elsword as we could late" Raven rolled his eyes as he did not care about such stuff.

"Then hurry, it almost time for home session!" Ara speak softly while hiding behind Raven and tugging onto him.

"Why are u still behind me?" Raven asked, "You do know that Elsword is already in class, right?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry…" Ara walk out from Raven and walk to class slowly while putting both her hands together and blushing.

"So, when do you think Ara going to confess to Elsword?" Rena asked the whole gang except for Elsword and Ara as they both were in class.

"I don't know, even if she confessed to Elsword, Elsword would be to dense to see it." Raven said.

"Yeah true…" The whole gang speak in a synchronize way.

After the whole were class seated in their seats, their form teacher, Miss Stella slide the door opened while walking in to the whiteboard and wrote " **SCHOOL TRIP TO THE HISTORICAL MUSEUMS"**

Miss Stella use her fist and hit the board while speaking loudly to all the students in class "As you all know, the principal has organised a trip the museums to, one, learn the history of Elrios and how it came to be and two, as you guys would say and want it, to have fun."

Elsword was at the back corner looking outside while thinking about his dream that he has when suddenly his classmate, Edan said that caught his attention.

"But the legend of Elrios is not true, right?" Edan asked "The humans maybe, but the goddess and the others, that's a myth, right?"

"I have heard about that"

"Me too."

"That legend about a goddess bringing peace to world!"

"Hey, that correspond with my dream." Elsword thought while listening to everyone.

"Okay, first, I am not your history teacher I am your form teacher, secondly do you think I even care about this thing!?" Miss Stella lean back on the whiteboard while giving the class a stern looked.

"Oh, we are sorry Miss Stella…" The class said in unison.

"Now that's better, and don't think about that, that has nothing to do with us, is that clear class?" Miss Stella lower her tone to comfort everyone.

"Yes, Miss Stella…"

"Now let's begin homeroom session now"

After school-1:30pm-

After school, Miss Stella had given them time for a break, due to intensive study which make the class sighed together while scaring everyone with its faces.

"Ah, School done for the day and we have time before the bus arrive at the froyer, want to head to the cafeteria for a quick bite, guys?" Chung asked the gang.

"Yes, I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Aisha said

"That another thing you two could agree on!" Rena said

"Let's just get going, the cafeteria is going get crowd at this timing!" Raven walk ahead them.

"Hey wait for us!" Chung and Aisha walk up to Raven before the cafeteria got crowded.

"Are you coming with us, Elsword?" Rena asked.

"Nope, I'm going hang at usual spot as I still got time." Elsword said in responded.

"And where might that be?"

"It's a secret."

"Well, don't be late for the school trip, Ara are u coming?" Rena ask Ara while catching up to them.

"I'll be there for in just a sec!" Ara replied "hehe, just kidding."

Elsword headed for the roof top while Ara sneakily follows him and once Elsword opens the door, he walked to the middle of the place and just lied down on the floor, admiring the view of the sky and closing his eyes to relax his mind after the session.

Ara silently opened door to prevent disturbance to Elsword, and quickly walk up to Elsword and look at him closely "He look so cute when he's sleeping!"

"Yo Ara, what are you doing here?" Elsword look up to her as he knew that she was following him but decided to ignore it.

"Eeepp…e-e-rr hi Elsword, how are u doing?" Ara could not find the word to speak as she was by surprised for Elsword knew that she was following him.

Elsword was a bit suspicious but did not care about it, instead he went and said,

"Anyways, we still time before the bus arrive, instead of standing there and staring at me, how about you chill with me?" Elsword asked Ara.

"Really, then don't mind if I do." Ara lay down beside Elsword and view sky while looking at Elsword with a smile on her face.

Cafeteria-1:40pm-

Chung, Rena, Aisha, and Raven sat with their food and began to eat.

"Hey, where Elsword and Ara?" Chung asked the three of them.

"Oh yeah, I haven't seen since on the here." Aisha replied

"Elsword is not eating with us." Rena replied.

"Really, why?"

"He said that he's not hungry but will head for the froyer as soon the bus arrived."

"Okay Elsword will be with us later, Where Ara?" Aisha asked.

"Probably with Elsword, I saw her following him." Rena said.

"Ara must really fall head over heel for him to this extend, huh?" Chung laughed.

"Well they were friends a long time, so why not." Raven responded.

Ara and Elsword were childhood friend during kindergarten, Ara like Elsword during that time, so when Elsword had to move away due to an unexpected event, Ara promise Elsword that she would not forget about him.

After they finished all their food, they headed to the froyer where the bus was at and boarded the bus.

Velder historical museum-2:00pm-

After heading down the bus, a tour guide appeared from the museum and headed towards where Miss Stella was "Are you guys from Velder high school?"

"Yeah." Miss Stella replied.

"Great!" the tour guide responded in a happy tone "By the way, I am Fang and I'm going to be your guide for this tour!"

The Fang led the class down through exhibit, where there was the usual beast, dinosaur, ancient people, and the last exhibit, an Altair.

Fang led the people into the Altair where there are four holy beasts standing on each of the rod and the goddess were standing in the middle and a sword was stab into the stone in front of the goddess.

"This is where the myths become real, excavated from the Ruins in Hamel, the people worshipped the goddess and these four beasts are her best creation yet, the phoenix, the dragon, the white tiger and the turtle." Fang went on and explained "These four holy beasts together with the humans and the other holy beasts, vanquished the rumoured demons back to the demon realm and since then, the all beasts were sealed inside

very forbidden weapons, to be call out again if they are ever needed again."

"And one of them is right here, stab onto the stone!" Fang point out to the sword.

Elsword looked at the sword and below it, a name was engraved on the plate "The great sword, where Horus of the four beasts reside."

Then a voice struck his mind, causing him to put his hand on his head and kneeling on the floor as he can feel the pain residing in his head "The chosen one shall protect all from the evil that is coming."

"Gyahhaha…" Elsword weakly move to the toilet after asking permission from Miss Stella, sensing that voice was not from the class, Elsword could hear the voice speaking to him using the same words repeatedly again, "The chosen one shall protect all from the evil that is coming."

"Who are you?" Elsword shouted at voice, "No answer, huh!?"

After a while, the pain inside his head had stopped and the voice was gone, Elsword walked back his class and Chung asked him "What happened to you, you looked like a ghost coming out from the toilet."

"Nothing, just a simple headache that's all" Elsword reassures Chung.

"Are you sure?" Rena asked him.

"Yeah, I'm damn sure!"

"Okay if that's what you said."

While the Chung, Aisha, Rena, Ara, Raven and Elsword were talking, an explosion burst out of nowhere in the museum sending everyone including the elgang flying everywhere onto the ground with Elsword nearest to the stone and the others away, then a bunch of people in suit with a black mask came running into the museum all the way until they gather in front of the Altair, then a man appeared in behind the gang and walk in front of them.

"Hahahaha…This is what we have been looking for, the great sword where the phoenix Holy beast is said to be sealed inside!" He then walked forward to the sword and place his hands onto the sword "Once we transport the sword to our master, he shall use it and take over Elrios and we shall be rich beyond our wildest dream"

"Yeah!" The gang raised their hands and cheered.

The man tried to pull out the sword, but it did not budge even one bit." Oi, what is going on? Why can't I pull the sword the stone?" Furious about this, he uses every method possible to him to pull out the sword, the sword repelled the all the method and gave a shockwave to the gang, sending them flying to the back.

"N-n-nh…what happened…" Elsword weakly opened his eyes as the explosion knock him out for a while.

Once his eyes are fully awake, everyone was on the ground including his, then a light appeared, blinding his eyes for a few seconds, once his look up, he could see a goddess in blue light descended upon him and lift his head up with her two hands "Stand up, Elsword Sieghart, the time has come for you to pull out that sword from its resting place, the holy beast Horus is waiting for you!"

Elsword slowly stand and walked over to stone, using both his hands and grab the hilt of the sword, "Please give me the power to stop all this from happening…Haaaah!" Once he pulled out the sword, everything went blank, then a darkness enveloped him in it and a person was standing in front of Elsword.

"Huh, where am I? and who are you?" Elsword asked looking around until his saw a person who look like him but more mature than him.

"I am the Phoenix Holy beast, known by the name as Horus." The person addressed himself as "Do you want power to protect your friends?" as he extends out his hand out to Elsword.

"I…I want the power to protect my friends and my love ones!" As Elsword took the hand, the darkness dispelled, and a burst of fire erupted from his sword, forming a ball of flame around him, then five metal chains came out from his chest and wrap Elsword in it, then flames came out from the fire ball and circled around Elsword, shrinking the ball until it became no more.

In the midst of burn marks left by the flames, a boy with crimson red hair was standing in the middle transformed into a knight wearing a red shirt with black shape arrow and white colour on his shirt covering most of front shirt with metal plate covering the top part from his left shoulder to the right shoulder and a cape with the symbol of a phoenix and a crest of Velder lying on his back and a bit of armour on his shirt and his upper part of the face was covered with knight plate with wings on its side.

The gang having recovered from the shockwave took a step back due the pressure exerted from Elsword as he walked to them.

"W-what are you waiting for? Get him!" The man points at the knight.

Each person of the gang went and charge at the knight with their weapons, jumping for a downward slash, the knight easily did cross slash while standing still on the floor which blown away most of thugs back until the wall.

"Who's next!?" Elsword point his sword at the leader of the gang, having no choice but to charge at him, he took out a gun and was ready to shoot him, however the knight was too fast for him as he flashed step to the leader, the leader was surprised as he panicked and drop the gun.

"Oh yeah, I haven't even asked your name yet."

"My name is Seto, and my master is going get you and the sword for this, once he hears about this I swear!"

"Yeah, good luck with that!" as he punched Seto in the stomach, knocking him out cold and lying on the floor.

Once all the thugs are on the floor, Elsword sighed in relief and transformed back to normal, ran into the toilet to prevent from being seen by the others and called the Velder police to informed them about the problem during the explosion.

"N-nh, what happened?" Raven was the first one to wake up, then everyone else woke up from the ground "Hey, having a nice sleep, Raven?" Elsword was leaning on the railing waiting for the police to come by and arrested the thugs.

"Huh? Didn't you get also get knock out by the explosion?" Raven asked.

"I guess I might get lucky and woken up before all of u!"

"Then, are u the one who did all this?" Rena pointed to the thugs on the floor.

"Nope, someone must have done this before I woke up." Elsword replied.

"Elsword, are u okay?" Ara asked

"Yeah, I'm okay, no problem at all!" Elsword reassured Ara.

"Well if you are okay with it, then I have no problems at all." Ara replied.

As they were talking, the police arrived at the scene of the museum, where they handcuff the thugs and led them to the police van where they are toss inside. They also question the people in the museum and applied first to the those in need of it, once all that is finish, they led everybody go.

By the time the police led everybody out, it was already nightfall. Miss Stella dismiss everyone and let them call their parents. Once that is done, the parent picked them up and headed home.

Raven was the first one to go, followed by Chung and Aisha, then Rena and Ara. Ara hugged Elsword which surpises him then ran back to her parent. Elsword waved them good bye and sat on the stair ways.

Elsword was the only one left at the museum, he thought about how he transformed and why did the holy beast choose him, but he put the thought at the back of his head as Elesis had come to pick him up and headed home.

 **Read and Review please.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What are you, a bird?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Elsword and Elesis house-9:00pm-

* * *

"Did those guys did anything dangerous to you, Elsword?"

"No Sis, I'm fine and don't need to worry about me all the time."

"But…"

"Sighed, alright I will talk to you if something is up." Elsword lifted himself up and walked up the stair while Elesis was at the living room on the sofa turning her head to Elsword and looking at him "Where are u going?"

"I'm going back to my room!"

"I just hope he is okay." Elesis sighed and went back to her room on the first floor.

Once Elsword is inside his room, he felt a pain he never felt before in his body and fall flat on the floor while sweating, closes his eyes as he can't barely overpower the pain in his body "Is this because of that transformation!?" and fainted.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-3:00am-

After a while, during its sleep, flames came out from Elsword shadow, forming a bird while spreading its wings which cause Elsword to be half awake "Huh? What the, why is there a bird in my room? Shit, I must be hallucinating from the pain…well if I sleep again, maybe that hallucination will stop."

"Wake up Elsword Sieghart, Wake up!" A bird in flames uses its beak to launch an attack on Elsword nose which instantly wake him up and give him a red nose "Ouch…What was that for?"

Elsword look up in the ceiling and saw a bird in flames was flapping its wings while giving off heat signatures, he covered his eyes with his arms to prevent the light from shining in his eyes.

"Err, I must be going crazy or did I just see a huge bird flying in my room!?" Elsword widened his eyes and moving back to the wall.

"Okay, first, I'm not a bird I'm a phoenix! And second you are not going crazy, I'm the holy beast in the sword that you pull out the other day." Horus explained himself.

"Then the pain I felt when I was in the room, was that you?" Elsword asked Horus.

"That was us actually, after the first time you and I transformed together, the side effects must have kick in at a later timing." Horus explained

"Okay, anyways can you please tone down the sound a bit, my sister is sleeping on the first floor and I do not want to wake her up." Elsword asked politely.

Horus then change his phoenix form into a bird but with red aura around him "Is that enough not to wake your sister up!?"

"Yeap!"Elsword said softly.

"Now then, I want to discuss some things with you about our contract." Horus said in a serious matter.

"Wait, since when did I forged a contract with you?" Elsword asked

"When you pulled out the sword from the stone." Horus replied

"That was when I had no choice but to pulled it out" Elsword explained while remembering the event that happen at the museum.

"Just take a look at your hand, do you see a seal on your hand?" the phoenix pointed to the back of the hand.

Elsword lifted his hand to see a magic circle with runes and five stars on each side of the magic circle.

"Huh? Where did this come from?"

"When you fainted, the side effects of the transformation also process a seal between us!" Horus explained

"Sighed, alright, fine, you win…so what do you want to discuss with me?"

Horus took in a deep breath and explained that the demons are coming, after a long time, the seal at the demon's portal has started to fall apart, and the demons while sensing this have started to assemble their troops and going to invade Elrios, but the seal right now allow only one demon to pass through every day.

"Okay and how come you know about this if you are still inside the stone?" Elsword asked.

"The goddess Ishmael informed me about the seal a year ago, so I'm looking for a partner until now to pull me out from the stone."

"So, I'm the guy…" Elsword rolled his eyes looking at him bored.

"Yeah, you are!"

"Okay, so let me get this straight, since I am the one to wield you like a knight in shining armour, I have to become a demon slayer to destroy all the demons that is hiding in Elrios, is that right!?" Asked Elsword while confirming everything.

"Well that's about it."

"Hahahaha…" Elsword sarcastically laughed and sighed while looking depressed at the same time.

"Hey, what's that look for, Elsword?" Horus tilted his head.

"Well, it's just that my Sis and my teacher is going to kill me for this." Elsword frightenedly can remember the days where his punishment is worse.

"You are worried about angering your sister and teacher than the destruction of Elrios !?"

"Hey, what can I say, I'm just a teenager after all…" Elsword replied.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-6:00am-

"That's true…" Horus kept thinking, walking left to right while finding a solution for Elsword until morning "I have nothing, nothing at all!"

Elsword turned to the back and looked at the clocked "Well, it's morning now, I have school today, so we will have talked about this when I come home is that okay? And stay in my room, don't want to scare my Sis when she sees you in flames!" and he stand up and about to open the door when suddenly Horus flew into him.

"Nope, I'm coming too!" Horus proclaim, "I haven't seen the outside world for so long ever since I was sealed inside the sword!"

"Sighed, alright you may come, but stay inside me so we won't have any trouble."

Elsword opened the door and head to the bathroom to do his daily needs. After walking down the stair, he saw his sister already at the kitchen sitting down on the table eating her meal and watching the television.

"Morning, Sis…!" Elsword sat down while yawning and took a piece of bread to eat.

"So Elsword, did you sleep well after the incident last night?" Elesis asked.

"Yeah, I slept like a log!" Elsword murmured while eating his bread.

"Well, after what you have been through, I expected you wouldn't even sleep!" Elesis laughed.

Elsword sighed and turned to watch the television where the news channel talked about the recent disappearance of the people in Velder, taken by a mysterious thing, Elsword change his tone in a more serious manner which scares Elesis a bit "Elsword?"

"Shhhh…I need to watch this…!" Elsword put a finger on her lips which surprised Elesis as he wasn't always like that when he was young.

After the news ended, Elsword went back to eating breakfast while returning to his more cheerful tone and that relieve Elesis as she sighed "Don't surprised me like that again!"

"Sorry, Sis!"

Once Elesis ate finished her meal, she claps her hand a few times and look at the clock, it was past 7, so she quickly grabbed her bag and head for the door while putting her heels on and opened the door while Elsword put on his school uniform "I will be going now, and don't forget to lock the door once you are out from here!"

"I won't and see you later Sis!"

As he was packing his book inside his bag, he kept thinking about why he can pull the sword, but the others cannot, and the only answer is through Horus.

"Now then, I should get going but I must ask you one question, why am I the only one who can pull out the sword?" Elsword asked Horus.

"That is…another answer for another day." Horus replied.

Elsword noticed something was up, but decided to let it go as he will be late for school if he didn't get out of the house.

Once he was out of the house, Elsword unlocked his bike and rode on it to school.

One of the house in Velder-6:30am-

"Ring, Ring" A girl had just woken up from her sleep due to the sound of the alarm clock and headed to the bathroom, once she had finish changing into her school uniform and done her hair, she head down stair where his brother had just finish his meal and was putting his plate on the sink.

"Good morning, brother!" She raises her hand high and wave to him.

"Oh, you're up and early in the morning, Ara." The man known as Aren speak to her.

"Well, it's already 6:30 and I don't want to miss school to talk to my friends about the incident." Ara replied.

"Are you sure that's your only reason…?" Aren suspected Ara.

"What other reason is there?" Ara asked while tilting her head a bit.

"Oh, I don't know, a sixteen-year-old boy with crimson spiky red hair and eyes like fire…"

Ara blushed when her brother mentioned the boy and quickly find something else to talk about until she looked at the clock, it was after 6:35am, then she realizes that her brother have work to go to.

"Err, err…oh look at the time, brother, don't you have work to go to?" Ara quickly evaded the question that his brother posted.

"Oh shit, well I'll be going now" Aren opened the door and walk through the gate waving goodbye to Ara while she waved back to him.

After Aren gone to work, she sighed in relief that he won't be disturbing her for now and after finishing her meal, she opened the gate and walk to school.

* * *

Velder high school-7:00am-

After riding here from home, Elsword locked his bike and walk to the school gate, where he was greeted by his friends.

"Hey, Elsword!" Chung gave a bro fist with Elsword, which he returns it "Hey, Chung…Hey everyone."

As they were walking to class, they all were talking about the incident yesterday, Elsword kept wondering about the question he was asking to Horus when he was interrupted by Ara who seemed to have notice this "Elsword, are u okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a bit shaken, that's all."

"Well, we all were shaken by the incident yesterday" Ara reassured him "We did not even notice anything set until it go off."

Elsword thought about yesterday incident thoroughly and concluded "Hmm, you're right…Thanks Ara, you're the best!" He hold both of his hands with Ara then let go of it.

"Oh, err…you're welcome!?" Ara blushed while looking down on the floor.

While the others were talking about school, Elsword psychically connected Horus inside his body.

"Horus, we need to investigate about those guys in the yesterday incident." Elsword

"Why?" Horus asked.

"Well, yesterday is the day that the guys in black suit came and tried to steal you from the stone, so I think if we were to track those guys to where their base is at, maybe we could find out who their master is!" Elsword explained.

"Well, that's true, but, how are we going to find those guys when we don't know where they are?" Horus asked.

"Hmm, that's a good question…" Elsword thought until he notices everyone stop "Huh, whats the hold up?"

"We're here." Raven told Elsword.

"Oh, alright, I talk to you later…" Elsword cut his connection with Horus.

* * *

Classroom-7:15am-

Once they were inside the classroom, they all seated on their seat with all of them at the corner and Miss Stella walks in the classroom and place her books on the table and slam her hands on the table as well "Since the incident yesterday, and I hate to say it, but the principal won't be organizing any school trips until the police had arrest the guys from the museum incident!" She then continued "And since there isn't any trips to go to, the principal has extended the homeroom session to about 4'o clock!"

The class were quiet until there is a sudden outburst of complained which Miss Stella had to listen.

"What!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Until 4, Crap I'm going to die!"

"4'o clock, 4'o clock…"

"Cher, Lowe has fainted again!"

"Well, that's bs man!"

"Oh come, on why does it have to be 4!?"

As almost the whole class was complaining, Elsword was looking outside thinking about something else which caught Ara attention since she is sitting beside him.

"Elsword, are u okay?" Ara asked.

"Huh…oh, yeah I'm okay." Elsword replied while looking at her.

"Are u thinking about the yesterday incident or the homeroom session?" Ara wanted to confirm something with Elsword.

"What do u think?" He counteracts her question with his, Ara put her finger on her lip and look into the ceiling "Hmm. it couldn't be the homeroom session, you are too smart for that, so it must be the yesterday incident!"

"Well, you got that one correct." Elsword then continued "I was thinking about why the thugs went to bomb the museum even when there are no priced artefacts in it at all!?"

"Well, It must be something they want right? ...what do you think it is anyway?" Ara asked.

"I don't know…"

Just then, Elsword sense something from the far end of Velder, he stood up which surprised the whole class and was looking at him with teacher asking him "Elsword, please sit down."

"What's wrong, Elsword?" Chung asked.

"Ara, can ask him what's wrong?" Rena signal to her.

"Alright, I'll try…Elsword, what's the matter?" Ara try to talk to Elsword but no response from him.

Then Elsword ran from his seat and move the door opened "I need to go to the toilet right now!"

As Elsword ran to the toilet, Horus came out of his body in the bird form and flew with him "Horus, did you sense that just now?"

"Yeah, a small portal must be opened in that direction!" Horus looked at the direction where the shopping malls are.

"Alright, once we are at the toilet, we transformed and head to the shopping malls to see where the demons are." Elsword planned out while running.

"pfft, pHahahaha!" Horus laughed out loud which annoys Elsword.

"What so funny that you are laughing?" Elsword frown his eyebrows while giving out a displeased looked.

"No-No-No, Sorry, but I thought you didn't want to take the contract!?" Horus question Elsword.

"Everyone is going to die if I, we don't do something…so just this once I will help you defeat the demons!" Elsword sighed while explaining to Horus.

"Alright then, let go!" Horus smile while flying.

Once they were in the toilet, Horus explained to him that the first he transformed was when he pulled out the sword, now the sword is Horus himself, so he will have to materialize Horus into the sword by lifting his hand and shouting out the key words.

"The key word is this…" Horus whisper into Elsword ear.

"Alright…" Elsword lifted his hand up and shouted "COME, HORUS!"

Horus flew up and around Elsword until he descended to his hand, spinning like a tornado on his hands with flames and forming a flame like sword until it dies down, revealing the great sword floating in front of him. Then he grabbed the sword and the flames on his hand went into the orb on middle of the sword, a burst of fire erupted from his sword, forming a ball of flame around him, then five metal chains came out from his chest and wrap Elsword in it, then flames came out from the fire ball and circled around Elsword, shrinking the ball until it became no more.

Elsword was transformed into the red knight and he looked into the mirror and spun himself around "Whoa..so this is what I am when I transformed for the first time!" (A/N: The transformation is in the first chapter.)

Then the light glowed on the sword and materialize a phoenix and dispelling the rest of the light "Yeah, this is what you are when combine with my powers…Can we go now, the demons aren't exactly waiting for us to come to them!"

"Huh, oh yeah, let's go!" Elsword opened the windows and jump through it, Horus flew inside of Elsword to give him a translucent stigma wings on the back without attach onto him, which gave him the ability to fly to the area.

* * *

Velder shopping malls-9:00am-

Right at the corner in the alleyway, a small portal to the demon realm was opened and three demons came out of portal into the walkway and started blasting the building which cause the people to start screaming and run in all sort of direction.

"HAHAHAHA, looked at all this human, running away from us demons like a bunch of cry-baby's after they had their taste of victory and peace!" The black demon with wings show off.

"Oi, don't Goof off, we have work to do…" a samurai demon pull out his sword and in one strike, the whole building was cut in half and crumble onto the people who were running.

"Yeah-Yeah, I know…" The black demon put both his hand together and create a black energy ball which he threw it at the ground, which cause the ground to be suck into the sphere.

"Boss, I capture some people!" A small demon came running in their way pulling a rope with people tied in it.

"Good work." The samurai demon praised the small demon which cause him to jump up and down.

"Now then, since we have what we came for, let say we blow this place to smithereens and not leave any survivors behind!" Black demons raise up his demonic claw and a blackish-purple energy form around the claw and enlarge it with spike on the back of his hand. As he was about to slash, an armoured hand grabs his claw, stopping him from cutting the building into three "Hey what was that for?" he turned around to look and it was the samurai demon who stopped him.

"We have what we need, we don't need to destroy this place and, the demon lord is expecting us to return as soon as possible with the specimens." He explained.

"Tch, I know, Chibi…lets go…" He signals to the small demon which he follows him to the portal.

Before they could take a step forward, a bullet came flying and hit the black and the samurai demon which send a spark off them.

Then a voice calls out to them in the megaphone "This the police force from Velder central, turn around and put your hands up" then a lot of people came out from the car in red uniforms and armed with shield and guns pointed at them.

"What do you think we should do, boss?" The small demons asked.

"That's easy right, we beat them to a pulp!" The black demon bring his fist into his palm.

Samurai demon just keep advancing despite the police warning and he closes his eyes until he enters the portal with the tied-up humans and said to them "Do, whatever you want."

"Alright, since he gave the ok sign, we are going do whatever we want!" The black demon turned around and begin to charge at them energizing his claw while the small demon begun to enlarge himself and grow spike on his back and claws on his hand and shot the spike at them.

The police came together with their shield to protect them from the falling spike but was sweep away in different direction due to the black demon energy claws. The police use their guns to shoot them both but was futile as they were blown away with a few flaps from the black demon wings.

"HAHAHAH, this is too easy!" The black demon kept swiping them away while the big demon blasted them all away" It impossible to defeat them, they are like monster!" One of the police screamed.

"Don't give up, we have gone through good and bad times, so this is nothing!" The chief encouraged his men.

"But, what do we do, sir? ...they are too powerful! gyahh" One of his men got send flying to the ground with a swipe of a demon claw and cough blood on the floor.

As the demon easily wiped the floor with the Velder police, the chief was the only one standing and while he shocked that they are monster, but he can't let his men to die, so he took out his pistol and slide the cartridge and got ready to shoot at them.

"Take this, you monster!" He kept pressing the trigger and send out a wave of bullet to the both of them which send a spark onto their body, but it didn't faze them at all.

"Oi Chibi…is that guy trying to kill us!?" The black demon asked.

"Maybe, but it didn't even do anything to us, so we okay!" The big demon reassured him.

"Then, let give him what he wants!" Both demon turn around and giving off a pressure to the chief. Scare out of his life, the chief threw away the gun and he accidently slip over the floor while moving back a few metres.

"Chibi, l will let you have this one, since you have done a lot for us!" The big demon shot out a few spikes to end the chief quickly, but a shadow descended from the sky and one slash of his sword, all the spikes were cut to bits.

Out of the dust and bit he caused while landing, a red energy slash was coming out of the smoke and to the demons which unable to block it as it was too fast for them to see, sending them flying to the other side of the building.

As they pull themselves out from the rubble, they both saw a knight standing in their way.

"Who are you!?" The black demon shouted.

"Me? ...Hmm, I'm the one who's going to kick your butt to next week!" The red knight pointed his sword to the demons, who have enraged them a lot. (A/N: The knight is Elsword)

"You are gonna regret saying that!" The black demon pressed his foot and hand onto the ground and in an instant, he disappeared and got behind the knight and as he was about to strike with his claws, the knight moves his sword to the back, blocking the claw from getting to him.

"What the…?" The black demon was surprised as the knight could see his flash step even though he didn't even make a sound.

"Heh…Now it's my turn!" The knight moves his sword to his waist and a red energy form around it, empowering the sword to the max…

" **Mega Slash**!"

he then swings his sword, slashing the black demon and sending him flying onto the ground. A pool of blood came out from the black demon wound "Gyahh… a human able to do damage to me, impossible!"

"Boss, I'm coming to help you!" The big demon calls out to him.

"No, this human is powerful, go back to the portal and reporting the higher ups that there's a human who can defeat us now." The black demon signal to him.

The big demon nodded and jumped into the portal, the knight began follow him but was stopped by the black demon as he stood in the red knight way "You are going to have to play with me for a while!"

The black demon charge at the red knight with his claws energize and was close to him, but the red knight dodged his attack, jumped and drop kick on him which send him face flat on the ground.

"Gyahh!" The black demon coughs out blood but put both his hand on the ground and push himself away from the knight "Not bad, Not bad at all…Red knight, what's your name?"

"Lord…Lord knight!" Elsword announced himself while getting into his stance.

"Then, Lord knight…you are officially my, no our nemesis!" The black demon enlarges his energy claws until a dark aura flows around it.

" **Darkness Destruction!"**

" **Impact Smash!"**

The black demon releases an energy slash which engulf much of the rubble from everywhere while Elsword swing his sword down to block the attack.

"Haaaaaaa!"

The energy slash was broken the sword was smash to the ground, which cause to the rubble on the ground to shoot up in the sky, then Elsword charge forward while blocking all the energy slashes the demon release. Once he was close enough, the black demon swipes his claws down and the knight put his sword to block the attack.

"Not bad…I praise you for being able to withstand my attacks for so long, this is the end for y-" He was interrupted by the knight himself "No, this is not the end for me…but for you!"

Elsword push his sword upward to let go of the claw and move his sword back to the side and once the black realize it, it was too late for him.

" **Double slash!"**

The knight swings his sword at the demon while turning around, stunning the demon and move his sword back for the second strike, an energy was form around.

"This is the end!"

The knight swings his sword for the second and the energy around was release at demon, create an explosion and killing the demon.

"Huff…Huff…Huff…Huff" Elsword fall to the ground due to how exhausted he is after fighting the demon and was transformed back, Horus was materialized in the form of a bird and flew to him.

"I-I did it…Horus" Elsword smile to Horus.

"Yeah, good work…"

Just then, a light appeared from black demon, surprising Elsword "I thought we have defeated him?"

"No, you have already defeated him." Horus reassured Elsword.

"Then why is a light coming out from him?" Elsword asked.

"That is light of the goddess, once you defeated a demon, a light will appear and depending on how powerful the demon is, the light will turn into an item or a clothing." Horus explained.

"Then, how do we know get it?"

"That's easy, actually…!" Horus then head for the light and in a moment, he grubs it down and head into Elsword "We need to transform to process it!"

Elsword transformed into Lord knight once more and Horus appear from him "It's done."

The armour had turn into a pirate like outfit but with star like pattern and blended light blue colour, pants were in blended light blue colour with carving at the corner and a hood was form around Elsword head except he still had the red spiky hair. The armour shoes were white with purple orb and gold carving, the great sword had change into a Galaxian sword and a celestial globe was form behind him. A magic circle appears and turn into a stellar map with constellation of star around him.

"So, it seems that the demon was way above average to give you the Celestial Master costume." Horus explained.

"Whoa, so this the Celestial master, how do I look?" Elsword move around to see how he looks like.

"Alright…Alright, let's transformed back and head home." Horus rolled his eyes.

After they transformed back, Elsword realized something…

"Wait, I still have school…Miss Stella is going to kill me now!" Elsword panicked.

"Well, you can just don't go to school, can't you?" Horus asked.

"Yeah, but if I head home now…my sis will probably saw me and kill me!"

"Wait, don't she have work?" Horus asked.

"The workplace usually have break from 10-12, so she would head back home and relax for a while, then go out to work again!"

Elsword then look at the clock, it was after 10 am, he felt relieve "If I head back to school quickly, I might be able to attend the class without anyone noticing."

"Horus, we need to transform and fly to school!" Elsword begged Horus.

"Fine, since I'm the one who dragged you into it, I will fly you there." Elsword and Horus transformed together, and wings energized from Elsword back, giving him just enough time to head back to school.

* * *

Velder high school-10:00am-

Once he was back at school, Elsword sneaked inside the classroom and without anyone noticing him all except for Miss Stella of course and he was given detention for the rest of the day.

* * *

Velder high school-6:00am-

"Finally, I'm done!" He laid back at the chair for a while to rest his arm, then he stands and walk up to Miss Stella and hand the paper over to her. Miss Stella dismiss him and told him not to do it again, Elsword nodded his head and got out of school. As he walks through the gate his friends were waiting for him outside the gate.

"Hey, why did you run out of the classroom like that?" Chung asked while putting his arm on Elsword shoulder.

"Just something I need to do…" Elsword yawned.

"And what would that be?" Rena asked.

"Not telling!"

"Please?" Aisha and Chung begged Elsword.

"Nope."

"Fine…" They both sighed.

"You know…keep this a secret, Ara been worried about you ever since you disappeared from the classroom." Rena whisper to Elsword which Ara with her sensitive ears could hear.  
"I did not!" Ara argued with Rena.

Elsword just move forward while ignoring the four to where Raven is "Have a tough day?"

"Yeah, you might say that…" Elsword feeling dazed about it.

"Well, we all were anyways…"

"But mine is much worse than yours…"

"Hnn, true to that!"

Elsword turn around to see that all his friend were safe from harm's way and he just smile all the way until home.

 **End of chapter**

 **Read and review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Lord knight versus Big demon.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Demons Realm-5:00am-

In the demon palace, where demons realm is spilt up into five fractions, the revolution fractions, the ones who rebel against current demon king, necromancer fraction, people who use dark arts and was casted away from the human world , fallen angel fraction, who use to be angel but was strike down to the demon realm due to their rebel against the heaven, dragonic hybrid fraction, a hybrid of dragon and demon combined and last but not least, the demon king fraction, the current demon king and his royal followers who rule the current demon realm have gathered in the meeting hall to discuss about the report of a new Holy beast wielder.

The five leaders of each fraction were seated in the round table with each fraction on the spectator seat.

"Since the last thousand years of war between the humans and demons, we have gathered together to discuss about the new holy beast wielder which one of my subordinate had report in return after his mission!" The demon king announced.

Everyone at the court room were shocked and started whispering to each other about the announcement they had just heard.

"I have a question…" The leader of the revolution fraction raises up his hand asked.

"What is it!?"

"Who was the wielder and which holy beast did he bonded to?"

"He said his name is lord knight and his holy beast is an ultra-class and one of the four!" The demon king explained.

"What!" The whole palace were all in an uproar as they know that one of the four would very hard to deal with especially if its bonded with a human.

"Heh this is gonna be fun!" The leader of the dragonic hybrid fraction smirks.

"Please be silent!…we are all in the presence of the of the goddess Hernir herself!" The royal guard of the palace shouted to calm everyone down.

Everyone looked up to see a quarter of a shadow in a dress sitting on the throne with her check on her knuckle "So, my sister has chosen her human…" The goddess Hernir got out of her throne and walk down too where the demon can see her.

"What should we do, your highness?" the five leaders and all the demon looked at her "Hmm…well, what do you think we should do, my loyal subject!?"

"Before that, can I make a statement …Hernir" The Revolution fraction leader calmly asked Hernir "You may."

"First, we are not your loyal subjects and second, we from the five fractions of this realm only came together to find the wielder and kill him, not to serve you!" The leader speaks out to her while the others nodded their heads in an agreement.

"Fine, I hear you but, I cannot go through the portal as I am too powerful and if I were to leave the demon realm, it will collapse." Hernir explained her situation.

"That, I understand…"

"Then, we will work together towards a common goal, eliminating the wielder that my sister has pick…until then, we are comrades in arm!" Hernir raised her hand high, which all the fraction follows as well.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-9:00am-

It was on Saturday morning, since it was a weekend, Elsword was sleeping soundly until a loud bang sound was made "Wake up, Elsword!"

"Khhn, huh…oh it's you, Sis" Elsword yawn while waking up.

"Don't oh it's you, it's already 9am!" Elesis shouted.

"I know…I know…" He looked outside to see city the city still just fine after the attack from the demon just a day ago "Wow…They repair it in just a short time…"

"What were you saying, Elsword?" Elesis opened the curtain and packed all the mess that Elsword had created in his sleep.

"Oh, nothing…" Elsword replied.

"Well…don't go back to sleep, if not I will make sure you go to sleep forever!" Elsword felt afraid and gulped at his sister remarks.

After Elesis got out of the room, the Elsword sigh in relief and looked outside the city again remembering the things he had gone through as lord knight yesterday"Looking at the city, its peaceful…but the demon will come again and I need train as hard to defeat them!"

"Yo Elsword, feeling better I suppose" Horus connected through Elsword mind which they talk psychically "Hey Horus, did the people work to together to repair city in a day?"

"No, this is the work of goddess Ishmael." Horus materialize out of Elsword body and stood on top of the drawer.

"What do you mean?"

"After the battle with demons, the goddess erased everyone memories in the shopping mall and repaired the city to keep the humans from finding out." Horus explained.

"Huh, why?"

"Unless you want people to know there's are being from other worlds who trying to conquer your world, I suggest that they don't find out."

"Oh, ok…well, I got to get out of bed soon, if not I'll be facing a demon again even more in a human skin!" Elsword shivered at the thought at what his sister might do if he did not get out of bed.

"What the heck did your sister do to you in your childhood!?" Horus sweat dropped at his wielder.

"Trust me, you do not want to know!"

After he got out of his room with Horus inside him, Elsword walk to the living room where his sister is at and sat down at the couch and switch the television on while Elesis is at the kitchen preparing food for his brother. He then changes the channel to all the news channel he had where he wanted to see if the new had shown the Velder shopping mall being destroyed or anything suspicious. After a while, he felt bored as there is nothing on the news that seems suspicious and all the channel kind of suck, so he switched off the television.

"Nothing out of the ordinary…Sense anything, Horus?" Elsword asked.

"Nope…" Horus nodded his head.

"Alright, since there isn't any portal opening…I'm going to train!" Elsword got up of his couch and headed straight to the storeroom.

"Huh? Wait for moment there, we can't transform in of your sister!" Horus was shocked that Elsword wanted to transform and trained where his sis will be surprised.

"We are not going to transform." Elsword then took out the keys for storeroom and unlock it, then went inside and search for something "We are going to train using the wooden sword my father bought for me." as he then pulls out the kendo sticks out of the cage, close the door and went to the yard.

"Alright then, it's been a long time since I train…got to get use to my style!" Elsword twirl his arms around and got into his stance, closing his eyes and remembering the days that his father and master taught him, the Sieghart sword style is more about strength than speed, but he modified the style to suit his own physique as his body are balance in all type of status.

He then put both his hand on the hilt of sticks and begin to train as hard as he could, lifting his hand and down, then left to right, and move from time to time. As Elesis finish cooking their lunch, she saw him outside from the kitchen and went to call him back, but was astonish by what she saw, Elsword was training with the sword.

"Wait…why is Elsword training, even though he hasn't touch it after a while?" curious about the recent event, Elesis head out the yard, where Elsword was trying to get the complete the new move he created after the demon's attack.

"Huff-Huff-Huff-Huff…Tch, still cannot get the hang of it…what am I doing wrong!?" Elsword thought while clenching his fist.

Elesis saw all of this and took a few steps forward "What are u doing, Elsword?" he turns his head towards her in surprised "Err, I should be asking you…!" and hid the stick behind him.

"I have just finish cooking our lunch and was about to call you, but since I have seen all this…" she behind and took the kendo stick out of Elsword hand "What are you doing with this, if you don't answer me…things could get ugly…" she gave an eerie smile which frighten Elsword.

Thinking out of the box for an excuse other than the real reason, he got an idea "Oh, I just felt like swinging the sword…" Elsword weirdly laugh at his own excuse which piss off Elesis.

"Hohhh…so, you don't want to tell me the real reason, then I will just have to do this the hard way!" Elesis threw the sword to Elsword which he grabs it by one hand and she walk to the storeroom and took another kendo stick out to the yard and both got into their stances.

"Err…can we do something other than this?" Elsword begged her.

"Nope!...The rules are simple, one on one match with five hits to any part of the body wins and the winner of this match will ask the loser to do whatever he or she wants!" Elesis immediately charge towards him while Elsword got into a defensive postion and block every attack she came to strike him.

"Not bad, I thought your skill have rusted since you haven't been training!" Elesis dodge an attack from Elsword and he immediately thrust forward to where Elesis landed and swing his sword which hit Elesis at the side "First hit…" He thought while jumping back to avoid a counter attack from Elesis "Well, I had outside help…"

"Then, I'm not going to hold back anymore!" Elesis then immediately appear in front of Elsword which take him by surprised and gave a knock on his head "Ouch" Elsword couched down with his hand on his head while Elesis gave a peace sign "One hit for me too!"

"Wow, your sister is actually not bad!" Horus looked at Elesis confidently which kind of annoy Elsword for a bit "just shut it!" he then stood up and put both his hands on the sticks and move it to his waist "So it is coming…one of Elsword modified style, the one hit kill draw!" Elesis got into her defensive stand while waiting for Elsword to come at her.

"Here I come, Sis!" In an instant, the time slowed down in front of his eyes, as he pulls out his sword towards Elesis and she moves her sword a bit to block it, but her movement was slowed down in Elsword eyes and move his sword down a bit more and hit her in the leg "Another point!"

"Not bad…but you let your guard!" Elesis jabbed his stomach with the kendo stick and send him up and back to the ground "Never let your guard down after you pull a big move like that!" as she walked towards him and turn her stick upside down and was about to put it down to his chest, but Elsword saw her weak point at the leg and use his hand to pull himself a bit up, turn and kick her legs, which she fell down as Elsword move away and got himself up "I did as you said and I got another point!"

"Not bad, you saw my weak point and use it against me…" Elesis complimented him.

"Heh heh!"

"But I'm just getting started!"

"Me too!"

A silent appeared as both got into their stances and stopped to see which would go first, then a leaf fell from the tree to the ground, signalling the start of their attack. They both clash their sword at each other and with no one to overpower the other, they both jumped back and charged towards each other and swung their kendo sticks everywhere, cancelling each other out as both stood their ground kept swinging their kendo sticks at one another. The two seemed evenly matched as Elesis is more focused on strength while Elsword is focused on strength and speed together. The kendo sticks are deflected by each other each time they swung, but Elsword is gaining more speed by the minute and Elesis is losing power, so in an instant, as Elesis move her sword towards Elsword, he immediately deflected the kendo sticks and move it up to the sky, then swing his sword into her stomach, which cause a shockwave to her, sending her sliding back to a stop "Huff-Huff-Huff, how do you like that…!" Elsword is almost exhausted due to deflecting the Elesis kendo sticks and she saw as a chance and immediately charged towards him which panicked Elsword and swing to his stomach and he was send rolling back to the ground. Elsword stab the kendo stick to the ground to maintain his balance and pull the kendo stick out and both got into their stance.

"We are both even with four points, this last point will decide the winner!" While Elesis charged towards him, Elsword knew that he would lose to her as his running low on energy, so he uses the environment to his advantage, he did a backflip on the tree and use the tree as a support to boost his speed and strength to limit and jumped towards her. In an instant, both sticks clashes with one another and Elsword did not expect Elesis to move her kendo sticks to his face, but in an effort, he turn his hand around the hilt and guard against the Elesis kendo stick and Elesis was surprised that he could even do it in high speed, Elsword took this chance and threw her sticks high up into the air and landed on the ground and gave a hit on Elesis head "Now we are even for that time you hit me on the head, and I got five points, so I win!" Elsword smile brightly.

Elesis smile and put her hands on the sides "Since you win, I will do whatever one things you tell me to do!"

"Yes…now what will I have you to do?" Elsword put both his finger on his chin to think about it.

While waiting for him, Elesis just realized something "Oh yeah, it's lunch time…" she then called out to him "Elsword, it's lunch time…I going to the kitchen to and place all our food, so when I'm done, I'll called you and don't go anywhere!"

As she headed back to the kitchen, Horus materialize out Elsword "Your sis is not bad, you almost to lose to her…" Elsword clenched his fist to suppress his excitement "I need to train more, to surpass my Sis even more and defeat the demons that are to come!"

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-12:00pm-

Once they had their lunch, Elsword went to the living room and sat on the sofa while Elesis was back at the kitchen cleaning up the plates.

After cleaning up the plates and put them back, Elesis went to living and sat beside Elsword and switch on the television "Oh yeah, Elsword…you haven't decided on my punishment?" Elesis asked.

"Nope, I have nothing at all."

"Ehh, then what if I decide my own punishment?" Elesis smiled lewdly and see if Elsword would mind "Then be my guest…" Elsword did not care as he was watching the television.

"Then my punishment would you…"

"Huh?" Elesis crawl to Elsword, then pound onto him with both of their faces directly looking at each other and hands lock together which make Elsword blush "Sis? W-what are you doing?"

"You said to choose the punishment myself and I chose this!" Elesis then move her head closer to his "Wait…wait, we shouldn't be even doing this!" Elsword struggle to get away but Elesis had his hands lock with hers "You are not getting away!"

"But Sis, I can see your…" Elsword looked away and blush while Elesis looked down on her shirt and smile "Well, a man has his needs, so I'm letting you see it!" as she closed in on Elsword.

"Oi, Oi, oi…Tell me that I'm dreaming…" Elsword close his eyes to wait for the moment, but nothing happened as Elesis move her beside him and whisper to him "My chosen punishment will be to lie on your body for 3 hours, max."

"For 3 hours!?...this is going to be a long day…" Elsword sighed as both of them lay down on each other while on the couch and watching the television.

* * *

Ara and Aren house-1:00pm-

"Ara, are you done?" Called out from the first floor, Aren was packing up for their trip to the Fahrmann village, located in the Fluone's Northern Empire where Ara and Aren relative are.

"I'm coming!" Ara opened the door left her room with the luggage of her's and walk down the staircase where Aren is waiting for her "Have you pack everything you need for the trip?"

"Yes, I even have the souvenirs here!" She unzipped her bag to her brother see all the stuff she had bought from the shopping mall during the spring break.

Aren check Ara bag to see what was inside "Toothbrush, cell phone, torchlight, etc…" until he saw something in the bag that spike his interest "What is this?" he took it out from the bag, Ara puffed in red and immediately took it out of his hand and looked down in shyness.

"Sorry…I shouldn't be looking at your privacy."

"It's okay…it's nothing special anyways…" Ara then show the picture of Elsword to her brother which cause him to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Ara pouted.

"Oh sorry, sorry…I just thought that you didn't like Elsword, that's all…" Aren then gave it back to her and move their luggage out of their doorstep with Ara closing the door and waiting outside for their ride to come.

* * *

Demon realm-1:00pm-

As the samurai demon came to the graveyard and kneel to pray for his fallen demon, the dark goddess Hernir came by and stood beside him.

"If I knew that there's a human who can defeat us, I wouldn't be so ignorant to see my comrade fall to their demise…" The samurai demon then grabbed his sword, slide it around his waist and looked at Hernir "That is why we must defeat this lord knight!"

"Then, would you like a second chance to avenge the black demon!?" Hernir move her hand towards the samurai, he hesitated for a while before taking up her offer "I'll do this for my comrades…"

"That will be enough."

Hernir then chant a few words while lifting her hands to conjure a demon portal "A courtesy of mine magic."

Before the samurai demon walks through the portal, he was stopped by the small demon as he was running towards him "Small demon…"

"Wait for me, I'm coming with you!" The samurai demon turns around as the small demon was huffing and puffing due to the exhaustion he had all from his fraction.

"You shouldn't be here!" The samurai persuade him not to go.

"I know, but I'm going no matter what you say, he is also my comrade too!" The samurai demon sighed as he had no choice but to let the small demon accompany him "Fine, you can come with me…"

Both the samurai and the small demon once again walk through the portal as it close on them, leaving behind a small image of the demon realm.

Hernir smile and skipped back to the demon palace.

* * *

Fahrmann village-2:00pm-

As the taxi stopped at the entrance of the village, Aren unloaded the luggage from the taxi cargo while Ara went to sit on a chair and rest for a while "I'm tired, I just want to sleep in a comfy bed…"

"Well, after we greet our relative and friends and have fun with them of course, then you can sleep!"

"Huh, when will that be…?"

"Hmm…maybe 10 or 11, depend on how late they want us to stay up…" Ara sighed, stood up and sling her bag at the back as Aren lift his bag up and both them walk through the gate and they got surprised by the popping sound of party popper by their friends and family.

"Everyone, they came back!" As one person shouted out to everyone, all the people drop their stuff and gather around Aren and Ara "hey, stop pushing us!"

After they had put down their stuff at the guest house, Ara took out the souvenir and separate with Aren for a while and head to where all the kids are waiting for her "Hey everyone, I have brought souvenir for you guys!" all the kids immediately gather around her as she gave out the souvenir equally to everyone. After she have given out the souvenir, she asks if they had any question about her life in Velder everyone raise up his or her hand.

"Is Velder very big?"

"Yes,10 times bigger than this village." Another person raised up her hand "Yes, what did you want to ask?"

"I heard that the attraction park is really fun, is that true?"

"Yes, I went out with my friends, at first, I was scare, but I have gotten used to it now!"

"I have another question…"

"Yes, what is it?"

"The fashion in Velder…is it better that ours?"

"That will be up to you, if you like our or their fashion."

"Anymore question!?" All the kids looked at each other and nod their heads, perking Ara curiosity as she did not know what is up with them.

"Did you have someone you like!?" They all said in a synchronize way which make Ara face turn red and puffed out smoke "Wh-what are you saying…I don't have a crush on someone…" as she fidgets a lot and blush which got the kids looking up to her with twinkle eyes "What kind of person is he?"

"Is he handsome looking?"

"Is he strong?"

Ara close her eyes while looking away and wave her hands "its, it's not like that…he's just a friend…" after hearing that, the kids looked dissatisfied which got her relieve and clap her hands "Let's do something else…what do you guys want to do?"

That got the kids back as they felt enthusiastic about the games they will play with big sis Ara "Let's play soccer!"

"No, basketball!" as the two were arguing about what to play, Ara got an idea "Then, why don't we play basketball then soccer!?" The kids looked at each other before coming to an agreement.

"Alright, let do that!" the kids smiled at her and pulled her along to the place where they are going to be playing.

While Ara and the kids are playing, Aren and the adults are at the house talking about their life in Velder.

"So Aren, you and your sister doing just well in Velder?" Aren father asked him.

"Yeah, I got a job and Ara is studying in school as well, so we fine…" Aren replied and he just remembered something "Dad, can I talk to you about something in private…"

"You can share with us, we are family, aren't we?" Aren ruffled his hair and looked away "Yeah, but this is something I need to talk to you about…" his father looked at him and sighed "Fine, we'll be out for a while!"

They step outside of the house and Aren asked him about the legendary holy beasts, when his father heard that name, he immediately grab his son arm and shook him, asking him where did he heard it from. Aren answer his father that Ara think she saw it at a school trip a few weeks ago, when someone pulled the sword out of the stone, his father explained to him that the sword is one of the holy beast sealed inside in case if the humans were to ever need it again and if someone pulled it out, that mean the demon portal is opening and the demons are coming to attack the human world.

"That's how it is, the holy beasts are our last line of defends against the demons!" His father explained to Aren, his face turned serious "Don't tell anyone about this, including Ara…I don't want her getting involve in this!"

"Me too, I don't want her to get caught up in anything that is too dangerous!" Before Aren step back to the house, his father asked Aren to follow him to the warehouse, where all their things are stored. Once they are there, Aren father opened the door and head inside while Aren followed him to the deepest part of the warehouse with a wall blocking the pathway. Aren father then slide the torch on the way down, lifting the wall up, revealing a golden box on the center of the enclosed room. His father picked up the box and opened the box cover him and it revealed a hairpin with fox's ornament and carving.

"Give this to Ara, she will need it when the time comes!" Aren father passed it to him.

"Alright, I will pass it to Ara." He took the golden box and both of them went back to the house.

As Ara was playing with the kids, Aren came by to watch her and Ara saw him and ran to him "Brother, shouldn't you be with the adults?"

"Actually, I wanted to give this to you…" He passed the golden box to Ara which she opened it "Father wanted you to have it, as an accessory for your hair!" He lied to her a bit.

"Thanks, brother" as she put the hairpin on, a weird feeling came to her, but she ignores it as she twirl for a bit "How do I look, brother?" Aren smile and patted on her head "Yeah, it looks good on you…hmm, maybe he will notice you now!?" Aren teased her for a bit.

"Oh, brother…!" She pouted.

"Hahahaha" both of them laughed and Ara went back to playing with the kids while Aren head back to the house.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-3:00pm-

As the long three hours are gone, Elesis lifted herself out of Elsword body and head back to her room "Ouch, my aching back…" Elsword lay down on the couch feeling the pain he had from Elesis weight.

Horus materialize out of Elsword body and started to fly around the living room "Well, that was some three hours…" Horus swooped down and landed on the table "Yeah, tell me about it…being crushed by Sis, I don't think I can move anymore!"

As Elsword close his eyes and rest for a while, Horus sense something was wrong and immediately alert Elsword "Elsword, wake up!"

"Huh, what's up?"

"This presence…a demon portal is opening!"

"What!?" Elsword got out of the couch, but can still feel the pain on his back as he quickly move out of house.

Once he was out of the house gate, Elsword lifted his hand to the sky and shouted out "COME, HORUS!"

Horus flew up and around Elsword until he descended to his hand, spinning like a tornado on his hands with flames and forming a flame like sword until it dies down, revealing the great sword floating in front of him. Then he grabbed the sword and the flames on his hand went into the orb on middle of the sword, a burst of fire erupted from his sword, forming a ball of flame around him, then five metal chains came out from his chest and wrap Elsword in it, then flames came out from the fire ball and circled around Elsword, shrinking the ball until it became no more.

"Horus, where's the demon portal being open?" Elsword asked.

"If my senses are correct, it would at somewhere at the Northen empire…"

"Alright, you navigate while I take the steering wheel!" Horus flew into Elsword body, forming a translucent stigma wings out of thin air. Elsword press his foot onto the ground and blew a small whirlwind across the neighbourhood while taking flight to Fluone's empire.

* * *

A forest near Fahrmann village

A demon portal was opened and came out the samurai demon and the small demon, they looked at the surrounding to see where they are "This isn't where we wanted to be…" not knowing where to go, they split to cover more ground.

As the small demon was searching for an exit of the forest, he came across a village which Ara and the kids were nearest to him "Human!?...this must be a village, so if I attack it, maybe the lord knight will come and the people inside the village!" The small demon then enlarge himself and grow spike on his back and claws on his hand and in one swipe of the claw, a hut was destroyed, and fire spread through the hut, alerting the village.

"What was that?"

"An attack?"

"I don't know?"

"Ara, you should go with the kids where it's safe!" Ara nodded and stay with the kids "You be careful too, brother!"

"We should go and check it out!" after evacuating the kids to their homes, the adult villager got some weapons and gathered at the source of fire, where the big demon is currently surrounded.

"Who are you?" Aren asked pointing the weapon at him.

"Who am I…I'm your worst nightmare!" The big demon instantly shot multiple spike at random area, causing destruction to the houses.

Ara and the kids got away from the house before the explosion and they saw the big demon easily with a swipe of his claws, send the villagers flying to random houses.

"Kids, you see the house over there, go to it now!" Ara point to the house far away from the big demon and the kids followed her instruction, while Ara confronted the demon.

"Why are you doing this?" Ara shouted at the demon which he stopped attacking "Why, we are demons, we love destruction…Hahahaha!"

"But this isn't right!"

"You going to lecture me about what's right and wrong…you too early for that… girl, now die!" The big demon shot out spikes at her, but an energy slash ripped through the spike and a red light flew from the sky to the ground, creating dust and bits of rubble as he lands, and everyone covered their eyes. As the wind slowly blew away all the dust, Ara opened her eyes to see a crimson knight was in front of her.

"Don't worry, I'm going to protect you!" the knight reassured Ara.

"Who are you…?" Ara asked the knight, which he responded, "Me… you can call me by the name of lord knight!"

"HAHAHAHA!" The big demon laughed evilly, which got their attention "I have finally found you lord knight, now you will pay for what you did to my comrade!"

"Your comrade?" The knight asked before he remembered "Oh, the black demon…"

"Yes!" The big demon then launched spikes out of his body at the knight which in one slash, he deflected it "Ar-…err, you… evacuate the adult and yourself out of the village, I will deal with him!"

"Alright." Ara then evacuate villagers from the premise of the area, allowing Elsword to fight as he please "Now, since I have gotten everyone out of this village, this duel will be mine!"

The big demon smirk "Not unless I destroy you first!" then shot an energy ball at him, which he dodged it and charged towards the big demon. The big demon then energize his claws and shot an energy wave towards him, the knight shot energy of his own which cancel out both of it and he then jumped and gave a downward slash to the demon, which send-off spark of him, the knight then swing the sword to the side but was blocked by the claw, he then did a backflip to get away from the big demon "Not bad, for a human…" the big demon shot out spike to the knight and came in at all direction.

" **Unlimited blade!"**

As He ran to the big demon, he kept slashing the spike in half, resulting in the explosion and alerting everyone outside the village. The hairpin on Ara hair began to glow and Ara notice this, pulled out the hairpin, as it was communicating with her, Ara could hear the thought of the hairpin "you are telling me to go to the village now...Fine, I'll take you up for it!" Ara turned around and ran to the village.

"Ara, where are you going?" Aren notice and asked.

"I'm going to check on the village to see if anyone is still there, you guys can go first!" Ara headed to the village while the rest of villager head in the opposite direction "Be careful out there!"

"I know!" Ara waved to them.

As the sword clashes with the claws, Elsword swing his sword one more time to see if there's any opening in the big demon, but jumped away to avoid the claws from being able to land a hit on him.

"Tch, this is going nowhere, unless…" Elsword looked at his sword before making a decision "Horus, can the energy around the sword be converted to enlarge the sword?"

"it's possible, but handling a power like could result in a side effects, are you sure?" Horus confirmed with him "Well, our fight with that demon is going nowhere, so might as well upp our game a bit…!"

"Alright…" Horus materialize out of the sword and making a turn before flying above him, the big demon saw that and shot spike from his back to Horus, but was missed as he quickly descended to Elsword…

" **Armageddon Blade!"**

Horus flew around the sword, flames came out from his wings as it warps the sword in it and extending the sword, in one hit, all the spike were cut into pieces and the big demon widen his eyes "What is that sword…?"

"Do you like it!?...well it's an energy blade but bigger and is able to kick your butt to next week!" angry at this, the big demon energizes his claws and thrust towards Elsword and both the blade and the claw clashed with one another. As they kept swinging their weapons everywhere, Ara came to the village and got as close as possible to the fight and hid in cover and took out the glowing hairpin "you want me to watch the fight?" the hairpin blink a few times "okay…" Ara then watch the fight with her very own eyes, as each side have not gain any ground as their weapon are being deflected by each other's and the big demon shot out spike while the knight slash away the spikes and the big demon the blade, sending him flying to the ground, while the demon was hurt from the impact, as the knight walk to the demon, the blade dissolve the energy around it and point his sword at the demon "Do you surrender…!?" the demon look around to give him the upper hand, until he saw Ara. He then grins at him "Surrender...not in a million years!" as he shot out spike towards Ara, Elsword turn around and ran to her, but it was almost too late as the spikes were a metre away from her and she duck under the cover.

"No…if I don't do anything, she will be skewered!" He thought of anything that could help him, but nothing comes to mind as he was panicking until Horus comes out with a new idea "Use, the new transformation!"

"Huh?"

"Use the celestial transformation!" Horus materialize out of the sword "with it, you can teleport anywhere you want!" Elsword had no time to think about it "I'll just have to do it!"

Elsword lifted his hand to the sky and shouted out "COME, HORUS!"

The armour had turn into a pirate like outfit but with star like pattern and blended light blue colour, pants were in blended light blue colour with carving at the corner and a hood was form around Elsword head except he still had the red spiky hair and the faceplate. The armour shoes were white with purple orb and gold carving, the great sword had change into a Galaxian sword and a celestial globe was form behind him. A magic circle appears and turn into a stellar map with constellation of star around him.

With one step, he disappears into thin air, leaving a trace of blue glitter as he appeared at Ara side, grab hold of her and jump away from the explosion. Ara open her eyes to see a blue hooded man carrying her like princess and blush "T-thank you…" Elsword put her down and they both walk the big demon who was still on ground.

"Heh, one final attempt and I still lost…" the big demon closes his eyes and Elsword stab the sword through the demon heart and Ara looked away to avoid witnessing such tragedy. After the demon turned to dust and fade away, a light out of the dust and Horus materialize out of the sword, eat the light and return to the sword.

"Well, I wonder surprise does this demon have left us…!" Elsword then transformed back to his default form and materialize the wings. As he was getting ready to fly, Ara stopped him, and he turn around and Ara put her hand on her chest "will I be able to see you again?"

"Hmm…well, if there's anyone that needs saving, I will be that in a flash!" Elsword gave her a thumb up and she smile at him "Well, time for me to get going…!" Elsword then flap his wings and flew off while Ara head back to the villagers.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis home-5:00pm-

Once Elsword was home, he opened the gate and opened the door and got greeted by his sister "Yeah, l'm home…!"

 **End of chapter**

 **Read and Review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Spring break.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Eve Nasod: Code Battle Seraph (16)

Elsword and Elesis house-1:00am-

"I'm tired…" after defeating the Big demon at the village, Elsword flew back to Velder and landed at his house while transforming back. Horus materialize form his body and flew around the yard to get a bird eye view on the neighbourhood "Hehhhh…so this is this id the present of Elrios…"

"Yeah, nice right?" Elsword shout out to horus who's flying just above his house "after a thousand years, this what the human work on…well it can't be bad!" Horus flew on top of his head "Yeap, it's nice!"

"Well, let's go back to the house, it's cold outside!" Horus phrase into Elsword body and since Elesis is at her room, he slowly opened the door to not disturb her and he creep through the living room and walk up the stair and head to his room. Once he is inside his room, he lay on the bed and close his eyes due to exhaustion from fighting the Big demon.

* * *

Demon realm-1:00am-

At the demon palace, a meeting was placed as all the fraction of the demon realm came together in the meeting hall.

"We will now commence the meeting!" Both guards stomp their staff on the floor as everyone looked up at Hernir which came down from her throne "My comrades, as the information given by the samurai demon, the lord knight has defeated another one of our comrades!" Everyone in the vicinity were in an uproar as they whisper to each other that the guards stomp their staff a few times to get everyone attention.

After they had everyone attention, Hernir then continue her speech "Anyway…since invading Velder is out of the question, what do you want to do, my comrades?"

"Then, why don't we invade Hamel, next!?" As the fallen angel fraction leader raise up his hand which piqued Hernir interest "Why do you say that?"

"Velder have the Holy beast as it's guardian protector while Hamel does not, which means…" All fraction already know Hamel won't be able to defend against the full onslaught of the Demons as they did not have their own Holy beast.

"But there are rumours of a knight in Hamel which is as powerful as the Lord knight" As everyone looked at the demon king who stood up and walk to Hernir "We should take precaution against that knight!"

"How do you even know that?" The dragonic hybrid fraction asked.

"I had one of my demon attack a village which him getting killed by the knight…" Everyone was in an outburst and the guards had clam them down.

Goddess Hernir then looked at him "Then what do you think we should do…?"

"I will head out with my team and attack the capital, if the knight were to appear, he would have to deal with me!" Demon king with his fraction walk out of the meeting hall, leaving out all the fraction to prepare for the battle.

Fahrmann village-8:00am-

As everyone head back to the village to clean all the rubble from battle with the demon, Ara came running while her waving hands at them "Hey everyone…!"

"Ara, where have you been?" Aren walked up to her "We have been worried about you since you never came back!"

"Sorry, I had to take care of something…" Ara bow to apologise to him and Aren sighed "Just be careful, next time okay!?"

"Alright!" Aren went to help the other villager straighten things out while Ara with the kids went get supplies from the forest for them.

During the break, Ara went to the house to get a pail and Aren as her brother was worry about Ara, so he followed her to the house and ask her "Do you need help?" Ara then hand him a pail "Then…follow me to the river!" Ara and Aren head upstream of the village.

While walking, Aren heard a clicking sound from behind, and he notices a bright yellow eye in the brushes and pushed Ara away as a black panther jump out from the brushes and pounds on him. While Aren was trying get black panther off him, Ara immediately hit the panther with a bucket, allowing Aren get away from the panther and took Ara hand while making a get away from the panther.

After a while, the panther was nowhere in sight and both of them stop to take breather "That was close wasn't it, brother!?" Aren while huffing and puffing look around his surrounding "So where do you think we are right now…?"

Ara immediately panicked "Ehhhhhh!" and ran around in circle while Aren was dizzy from the circle she made and stop her "Calm down…if we think put our head together, maybe we can figure a way to get out of this mess!"

"We should get to the river first!" Aren suggest as both of them got up and walked in a random direction, after a while, they sighed as they could not find a way to the river. Ara looked down in depression and the hairpin glowed and all thoughts and sound in her brain disappear as a voice was communicating in her head "Right..."

Ara head in the direction that the voice gave her while Aren follow her from behind "Left…" Ara turn around to the left side and saw a river while the hairpin return to it normal state "You did it, Ara!"

After filling up the bucket, Aren was curious as to how she was able to find the river without any map or compass, but was immediately pushed to the back of his mind as Ara walk to him and showed him the fully filled buckets "We can now head to the village and this time, we can't get lost!"

"Huh?" Aren scratched his head "The village is just downstream of river, so if we follow the river, we can get back to the village!" Ara explained to Aren "Ohhhh…well we should get, it's already lunch time and I don't want miss our father's cooking!" Aren laughed and Ara sighed as they head back to the village.

* * *

Hamel castle-11:00pm-

In the castle of Hamel, Chung was in his workshop tinkering with the technology that his father built and gave it to him as his eighth birthday. Chung lift his goggle and looked outside of the room where the people of Hamel were either working or with their family" It's peaceful and bright..." he sighed and return to his work. A knocking sound was heard outside his room and he turn around "Who is it?"

"It's me, please open the doors, sir." Chung put his google and open the doors "Oh, Astral…perfect timing, can you take this!?" He gave a shield to him "What are you going do?" Astral asked. (A/N: Astral is Chung butler.)

"I want to test something out…" He grabbed the plasma gun with carving and a crest beside his waist and as he pulls the trigger, the gun immediately charged up blue and shot out a few silver bullets twirling in the air with electricity around the bullet, Astral pull up the shield to block the bullet from hitting him. Sparks fly off the shield as the bullets almost pierce the shield, shocking Astral as he lowered down the shield "Phew…that was close…. Oi, you almost killed me with one of your things again!" He complained.

"Tsk…not powerful enough, huh!?" Chung walk back to his table and put on his goggles and began working on the gun which enrages Astral as he flares up "Are you ignoring me?"

After finally calming down, Astral walked over to Chung "Anyway, it's already 11 in the morning, so I suggest that you head over to the dining hall with your father and the royal family!"

"Don't wanna…" Astral immediately flares up again but held back "Sirrrr… if you don't go to the dining hall, I will make sure that I will dispose of all the weapon you have!" He gave on evil smiles which frighten Chung as he put down his goggles and ran outside of the room and looked both direction and looked back at him "Errr…which way is the dining hall again?"

Astral facepalm and sighed at his master "Follow me." He walked out of the room and head to the dining room with Chung follow his back.

When Astral push the door opened, he moves aside while bowing down and Chung took a few steps and saw his father and the royal family seated neatly in a long table with the king seated on the other side of the table. Chung took the nearest seat to him and sat on it, just beside his father "Hey dad…"

His father, Helputt was covered in white armour with red hair and cape but the helmet was taken off as he looked at his son and turn back to the king "I got ignored, huh…" Chung sighed, and a sound was made from the trumpet signalling the everyone to looked at the king as he stood up and hold a glass of wine "This marks our 30th Independence Day since the revolution against the previous king…" (A/N: Cut short of the speech.)

After the king had finish its speech, all the people in the room were already down to sleep or bored and fiddle with their stuff and once they saw the king not speaking a word anymore, they woke up each other and gave an unsatisfied clap which annoys the king but decide to ignore it as all the people in the room gave a toast and had begun eating.

* * *

Chung room-12:00pm-

When Chung close the door, he changed out from his military uniform to his workshop shirt and pants and had put on his goggle "Phew…that was too long even for me." He breath out in relief and jump onto the bed with his hand on his head "I need a break…"

He closes his eyes and began to think about all sort of stuff until he thinks about his friends "Oh yeah, I wonder what are they doing right now…well it won't be as bad as this…!"

Before he drifted off to sleep, he was alerted and awoke from the knocking sound of the door "Who is it?" He then hear a familiar sound "It's me."

"Dad?" He ran to the door and opened to see his father still in his armour "Son, may I come in?"

That made Chung jump in joy as his father didn't always visit him while he's serving the military "Yeah, Yeah, come in!"

Helputt had to move down and up the door to prevent from hitting the celling. Once he was inside the room, he saw the workshop he built for Chung and amazed by how he was able experiment all sort of technology in such a small workshop, he then walks over to the desk and saw the plasma pistol and took it and in the helmet, he looked at the blueprint of the pistol and put the pistol back "So are you working on this gun right now?'

"Yeah, but it's not complete yet…" Chung take the gun, open the drawer and put it inside.

A silence was made between them until Heplutt said "Hey Chung…"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Would you like to work in the military with me after your studies in high school!?"

"Huh…where did that come out of a sudden?"

Helputt walk over to the workshop and took out everything from the guns to the cannon he was tinkering around and put on Chung desk "You create this, right!?"

"Yes…" He nodded.

"Then all this would serve better to the military!" Helputt put both his hands-on Chung shoulder which frighten him a bit "Your tech would help ease the people fear!"

"But like I said, it's incomplete!"

"The military can help you complete it! ...what do you say?" Chung push Helputt away "Can you give me time to think about it!?"

Helputt looked at Chung face before standing and walking to the door "Alright, but give me an answer by end of your graduation." Helputt walked out of the door, leaving Chung in his room.

Astral saw Helputt and bow before entering the room "What's wrong, Chung?" Chung immediately looked at him before looking out of the window "Nothing."

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-1:00pm-

A loud sound woke Elsword up as the door was busted by Elesis "WAKE UP, ELSWORD!"

"Hnn, you don't to bang the door so loud!" Elsword move himself out of the bed and yawn while Elesis opened the curtains "It's already noon!"

"Oh, just shut up…"

"Anyways, you shouldn't stay in bed all day just because it's Sunday…!" Elesis then close the door and head to the living room while Elsword sat on bed "I have been through a lot lately!" he got out of bed and dress in his red shirt together with black tights pants and wore his wrist band.

Horus flew out of Elsword body and flaps his wings to maintain his levitation "That Sister of yours…"

"Yeah, what about her?" Elsword asked.

"No, never mind…" Elsword stared at Horus as he was curious about Horus interest but decide to ignore it as he turn around and opened the door "Aren't you coming?" he looked at Horus.

"No, I want to check something first." Horus phrase through the close window, leaving Elsword in the house as he flew up in to the air.

Once he was in the sky, Horus psychically connect Elsword mind while he was walking down the stairs "So, where are you going?"

"I'm going to see if there's any relic or artefact from thousand years ago." Elsword miss a step on the stairs and fall to the floor, alerting Elesis as she turn behind and looked down on Elsword "Oi, are you okay?"

"Ouch, but I'm okay…" Elsword got up from the ground and walk to the kitchen and looked in the cupboard for the first-aid kit "Ah I found it" he opened the first-aid kit, but was shocked as there isn't much bandage in the box as it should have "Oh yeah Elsword, can you head to the pharmacy right now, I forget to restock the box!" Elsword sighed and walk over to the doorstep and wore his shoes "Is there anything you want to buy?"

"Hmm, then I want ice-cream!" as she raised her hand in the air "Alright, I head to the convenient store after that." Elsword push the door open and unlock the gate, got on his bike and cycle all the way.

* * *

Horus landed on the edge of the rooftop near the Velder museum "I can't go in like this…" flames came out from his body as transform to a human with brown hair and tall body "Yeap, this could work!" he leap down from the edge and knelt down softly in the alley way, he walk quickly to the museum and enter through the front gate.

"Now then, where's the Altair…?" He kept walking around but could not find it, so he taps on a random person for direction "May I know which direction is the Altair at?"

The person then took out a map of the museum and gave it to him, he pointed to where he need to go, Horus nodded and headed for the Altair.

As he walks through the hallway, he could clearly see all the exhibit that was from different timeline and civilization, he closes his eyes and grin "Then this is all worth it!"

When he arrived at the Altair, while looking at the stone he felt a presence of nostalgic towards him as though he is united with the other three beasts all around the Altair, he close his eyes and a darkness enveloped him, and standing in front of him was three persons. The middle person known as Byakko was a muscular man with white hair and wearing a v chest plate with a diamond on it and both his hand got sliver claw. The person on the right known as Ryu with long black hair was wearing a black shirt but with shoulder plate shape like a dragon and a dragon like gauntlet. And lastly the person on the left know as Kame was had a shield on his hand and twin spear on his back.

"Yo, long time no see…Byakko, Ryu and Kame!" Horus raised up his hand.

"So, I see that you have bonded with a human…Horus whom is known as Suazku!"

"Well, yeah…"

"So, how was he like?"

"His the same as all the human we have bonded with, but…" Horus ponder about.

"But what?"

"I don't know, he seems a bit familiar to me somehow…" Horus folded his arm while thinking.

"What his name?" Ryu asked.

"Elsword…Elsword Sieghart."

"I see, more importantly…I heard that the demons are back on Elrios?" Kame looked at Horus in a stern vibe which all of them got serious.

"Yeah, we have encountered three of them to be exact." Horus explained.

"Hehhhh…How powerful are they?"

"They are powerful, even for a low-class demon!" Byakko smirked and punch both his hand together "Heh, this will be fun!"

Ryu and Kame sighed and put his hand on Byakko shoulder "Don't excited over fighting them, you don't even have a partner at all."

"I know!" Byakko replied in displeasure.

"But how do we find a human that could handle us? Horus already have one." All four of them close their eyes and fold their arms, wondering how solve their current situation.

Horus then heard a footstep coming close to him, he immediately opened his eyes and turn to looked "It seem there's people already coming in."

"Alright, we talk about it if we meet again." The darkness evaporated from the surrounding, leaving Horus as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Elsword park his bike at the near to the building and step through the automatic front door as he took out and scanned quickly at the paper Elesis gave to him "Huh? This is a shopping list!" Elsword thought with a deadpan looked.

"Aaachoo!" Elesis says as she felt a chill down her spine "Is someone talking behind my back?"

Elsword sighed and put the paper back into the pocket, he looked up and saw how big the place is "Well, this is going to take a while…" He move forward on the pathway while moving his head back and forth and search for the pharmacy section on the board above.

After a while, Elsword had no idea where to proceed so he asked a clerk from the store which point to the direction under a sign that had the number 10 on it saying pharmacy. It had its own mini store that is separated from the main store.

"Thanks!" With that Elsword advances towards the pharmacy store to acquire the things needed in the box.

"Thank you very much and have a nice day!" The bell rang as Elsword walk through the front door "Well at least I got what I think it's needed…medicine, bandage and antiseptic cream" He kept recalling until he suddenly remembered something "Oh yeah, I should get Sis some ice-cream from the convenience store."

As he was walking through the street of Velder, he heard a sound coming from the park which on just a block away from the store "What is that? I might as well check it out!" He made a detour from the convenience store to the park as due to his contract with Horus, all his physical abilites were enhanced until to superhuman level.

As he walked across the road, he manages to see three people ganging up on a white hair girl who look like a doll and in addition to that, wearing a vest to cover up her casual white with a skirt and a black knee sock all the way up to her thighs which makes her way more beautiful than the other women.

"Hey young lady, wanna come with us!?" The girl took out her cell phone and texted to someone which makes them a bit jealous "Hey, how about you ditch your boyfriend and have fun with us!"

The girl closes her cell phone with a knock which jolted them "Errr…so is that a yes?" The girl gave them a smile with serious expression "Sorry, I can't go with you three, because you guys looked ugly!"

Elsword saw this and wanted to avoid getting involve with any of that, but could not as his heart is telling him to go save the girl "Ahhhh, fine!"

"What!" This had them raging like crazy as one of them almost gave a punch to the girl which Elsword had to intervene by blocking the fist with the palm of the hand "It's not gentleman like to hit a lady."

Elsword let go of the fist, making him take a few steps back "If you know what's good for you, I suggest you get out of here in this instant!" Elsword transform his eyes to a flame red with a black line shape of a slit in the middle of his pupil, and added a bit of gravity to the surrounding which pressure them three as one of them almost dropped on the ground.

"W-we will remember this; don't you forget it!" They ran afraid of what he could do next. Elsword turn behind see the girl looking at him expressionless but dumbfounded as Elsword looked away from the girl and scratch his head, not know what to do "Errr…Anyways, Bye."

When Elsword took a step away from the girl, he felt a tugged on his shirt and take a glance behind to see that the girl was holding his shirt on bottom, he then took a deep breathe and sighed. He rotate to direction of the girl "So, what do you want?"

"What's your name?" The girl asked.

"Elsword, Elsword Sieghart!" Elsword say in response to her question.

"Eve…Eve Nasod." Eve says.

"So Eve…why are you out alone with three of them?" Eve did not response for while until she moved her head which jolted Elsword "Oh, that three huh…they just wanted to have some fun and did not ask my permission for it!" Elsword could quite understand her situation, even he did not ask for such a burden in the first place.

Elsword just sighed in unfortune he had while Eve just looked at him "So, where are you going now?" Eve took out her cell phone and press some button while Elsword just waited for her. Eve put her phone back into her pocket "My driver will be late, so I still have time…until then, I will go with to wherever you are going!"

"Huh…wait wait wait, I can't bring a girl!" Elsword panicked and blushed in front of Eve, which she did not notices still looks emotionless and just tilted her head "It will be like a dat…" Before Elsword could finish, Eve grabbed his arm "Then it will be like you said, a date and you can protect me from the guys that want to hang out with me!" Elsword had no choice but to complied to her orders.

"So, where are we going?" Eve asked.

"I'm going to convenience store across the park to buy some ice-cream for my Sis." Elsword explained.

"Then…let's go!" Eve pulled Elsword arm and dragged him across the road, which he just goes with the flow.

* * *

The convenience store-5:00pm-

Once they arrive at the store, Elsword went to refrigerator inside the store and got an ice-cream for Elesis and a bottle of water for himself while Eve waited outside for him.

After paying for stuff, Elsword and Eve head back to the park and both of them sat on a bench with a metre wide between them. Elsword out his bottle while uncapping it drank a few millilitres of water, that make Eve a bit thirsty. Elsword took a peek at her drooling at the water bottle and snickered at her "W-whats so funny!?"

"Elsword then passed the bottle to her "Want some?" Eve hesitated but grabbed the bottle and took a few sips of it. After feeling rehydrated, Eve gave back the bottle to Elsword and looked at him for a while "You sure you don't want to ask me, like why am I following you or something?"

Elsword close his eyes and simpered at Eve "No need, you can tell me whenever you like, if we meet again of course!" Eve blushed at Elsword grins and turn her head away from Elsword "Now then…Eve, I can stay until 6, do you want me to accompany you to somewhere?" Elsword stood up and move his hand to her.

Eve took his hand "Yes, I want to go where youth always go to when they have fun!" Elsword was a bit daze from her answer but knew where she was going at "So you want to visit the Arcade, cinema, the game shop, the shopping mall and of course, a theme park!?"

"Yes!" Eve nod her head.

Elsword could not believe what she just said and thought "She did not have this much fun when she was a kid, well that explains why she has an emotionless face…"

He scratched his head and try to brainstorm about it, but as time passes, he could not figure out how to have everything in one place, so he decided that the best way for her "Eve, I'm sorry…but I can only go with you to the Arcade, if not my Sis will kill me!" Elsword looked at Eve deadpanned which makes Eve think something frightening.

As they make their way to the Arcade, all the guys on the street were distracted by Eve doll like face, so Elsword glared at them which makes them backed off, Eve smiled at him "See, I told you, all the guys who see me will have love at first sight for me!"

"Errr…that's not something you should brag about it!" Elsword shouted.

"But, this face and body is also a curse…" Eve put her left hand on her left sides of her face while remaining emotionless "What do you mean?" Elsword asked.

"No, this is something you should not know!" Eve move forward quickly while dragging Elsword with her.

* * *

Arcade-5:00pm-

"Whoa…so this is an arcade!" Eve was moving her body in all direction, Elsword took out his jacket he wore and cover Eve with it "Here, now this way you can't attraction attention!"

Eve pulled the hood on her head to hide her blushing face from Elsword "T-thank y-you…" Elsword smile at her and walk over to the counter while Eve follows him. Elsword took out his game card along with the money and pass it to the manager.

"Which game would you like to play first?" Eve pointed to the game that has two guns slot in the sheath and a monitor who look a classic zombie game "Alright, fine." Elsword swipe the card and the game begins.

Eve shot most of the zombies while Elsword did only got a few as he did not train using a gun.

The game ended with Eve victory as Elsword was shocked and at the same time sulking "Let go to the next game!" Eve dragged Elsword to the next game. After all the games they had played, Eve wanted to have her photo taken with Elsword, so she took him to the photo booth and after choosing the filter, the camera was ready to take a photo "Ready, 3…2…1" Just as the camera was about to take the shot, Eve turn Elsword face to her and slowly close it in to kiss him on the lips.

"W-what was that for?" Elsword was blushing like mad as Eve took out the photo from the booth locker and put the photo in her pocket and smile "That was for protecting me just now!" smoke went through his head and he looked away.

Park-6:00pm-

"Ahhh, I haven't had much fun since I was coop up in my house all day!" Eve did some stretching exercise to relieve her stress and tension from the arcade and she looked back to Elsword "Thank you for everything!" She smiled at him "You're welcome!"

"Now then…my ride should be here soon…" A honking sound echo throughout the whole park as a limousine was park on the front entrance of the park. Elsword was shocked and even more surprised and the point to the vehicle "Wait…that your ride!?" a person came out of the driver seat and opened the door as Eve walk to the limousine "Bye now, Elsword Seighart!" Elsword waved goodbye as Eve head inside the limousine and the person close the car door and walked over and opened the driver door while sitting inside of it.

The limousine then drove off as Elsword steady his bicycle and rode back to his house.

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Read and Review**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attack on Hamel part 1…

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Eve Nasod: Code Battle Seraph (16)

* * *

Somewhere in Hamel-11:00pm-

The wind blew fiercely as the portal had been opened in a remote town in Hamel, a guy clad in demonic armour and wore a demon mask at the side of his face with a sword sheath in his scabbard walked out of the portal with his hooded follower with him "It's been a while since I have step foot on Elrios again…" The group then walk through the town square where it had been deserted by the towns people, one of the hooded man senses from the people of the town closing their windows and moing the curtains in the houses inside and was about to destroy the houses, but was stop by demon wearer as he sway his hand "We don't have time for a detour, our objective is to destroy the palace." The hooded man turn to the demon wearer and the group instantly disappear out of town square.

* * *

Elsword and Elesis house-12:00am-

"So that's what took you so long to come home, for a girl!?" Elesis was at the living room with Elsword eating the ice-cream that Elsword had bought for her with Eve "I'm sorry Sis, but I just couldn't let those guys do whatever they want to a girl!"

Elesis just looked at him and smirked at him "Fine, you did the right thing…then let me ask you one question…is she pretty?"

Elsword blushed and turn his head away, to avoid being seen but Elesis knew him way better than his own self and laughed "So she is pretty!" Elsword looked at Elesis annoyed.

After calming down, Elesis took Elsword by surprised "So, are you ditching Ara to be with that girl at the park!?" when he heard what Elesis said, Elsword face was red as his hair and smoke came out of his head, Elsword slam the table "W-w-what are you talking about, she just a girl I protected, and Ara is just a friend, that' all!"

Elesis looked at his red-hot face and gave a sly smile which send a shiver on him "W-what!?" Elesis ate the last ice-cream and threw it at the trash can just beside the glass table and before she walks to her room, she turn her head enough to looked at Elsword watching the television and just smile "Well, can't blame him for that…he is old enough to make decision on his own, I shouldn't helping him along the way."

Once Elesis went back to her room, a knocking sound was heard at the doorstep, Elsword went to open the door and saw a flaming bird outside his yard "What are you doing, Horus?"

"Sorry, but the window to your room can't be open, so I have to use the front door!" Elsword scratched his head "Fine, you can come in, but you have to tell me everything!" Horus nod his head flew into Elsword body and psychically connect through his mind "Alright…I also know what you were doing while I was gone!" That startled Elsword as he blushed "Oh just shut up…"

* * *

Hamel castle-1:00am

When Astral opened the door, he was blinded and deaf by the disco light of the room "Ahhh, I can't see!" He went to search for the off switch but had stumbled through the room "Master Chung, please off the light I can't see!" Chung did not hear him as he was busy in his workshop.

After switching off the lights, Astral opened the door to the workshop where Chung was working on his project. He gave a tap on his shoulder and Chung lift his goggle up and looked at him "Sir, why were the room like a club party in the middle of the night?" Astral asked.

"Oh that, it's help me to focused with my work" Chung replied.

Astral was speechless at what he said and facepalm while sighing "Are you serious?" he then placed a plate of food on the table beside Chung "Hmm, what is this?"

"Your dinner, it's been hours since you have eaten something…so as your butler, I am making sure you get your nutrition!" He said proudly. Chung looked at the food and got back to his work, that pisses off Astral as he grabbed the plate and push against Chung face "Please eat it, Master!"

After having a tug of war with each other, Astral managed to get Chung to take a few bites of it.

Chung put on his goggle and begin welding the pieces together while Astral watch him from the distance "Hey, why didn't you attend last night dinner?" As he knew that something was wrong with him. Chung hesitated before switching off the machine, he turns to Astral and looked at him in the eye which got him nervous "Fine, you want the truth is it!?"

Astral nodded his head and Chung sighed "My dad wanted me to be in the military after the graduation, but he seems a bit crazy with my invention, so I said to give me time to think and that's why I did not attend the dinner!" Astral was a bit shocked of what Chung said "What, speechless already?"

"Oh sorry, it's just that I had nothing to say after this…" Astral replied.

"Well, don't get too intimidated by what I said, it's my own decision after all!" Chung put on his google again and got back to the desk, working on the project. Astral looked at him for a while before standing up and put the chair back to where it was "It's was fun talking to you, now I got to get back to work!" Chung waved him goodbye before Astral closed the door.

As he turn to the hallway, he spotted Helputt coming in his way "Good evening, sir…" He bowed politely, Helputt put up his hand "There no need to address me as Sir…just Helputt would be enough."

"But…you are the commander of Hamel fleet; how could I call you by your name!?" Astral do not want to be rude to Chung father. Helputt laughed at his comment which Astral had no idea what to do, Helputt put his hand on Astral shoulder "You are the one who support Chung when he was at his darkness times, which I could never do and that is your reward!" Helputt complimented Astral.

"Thanks' I think…" Astral blushed and snicker a bit.

A loud boom echoed through the castle as an explosion happen near at the palace gate, Helputt and Astral looked outside of the window to see a group of hooded man slicing an energy slash that caused the explosion, then a guard ran through the corridor towards Helputt "Sir, there's trouble on the castle gate."

"I know!" Helputt turn towards Astral and his hand on the arm "Keep my son safe, you are only who can help him…" Helputt and the guard ran as fast they could to the castle gates while Astral opened the door to Chung room "Oi-i-i, what's going go down there…I can hear a boom sound coming from the gate!"

"It's nothing…" Astral reassured Chung, but was not convincing enough "I'm going down to see what's going on!" Chung put on his deadly chaser armour and pull out the drawer to grab the sliver gun beside the plasma gun and slot in the sheath. As Chung opened the door, he was block by Astral "Move, Astral…if not I will shoot you" But Astral wouldn't budge as he raised his hand to block the door "I'm sorry master, but I can't let you go!"

Chung pull out one of his sliver gun and point at Astral "I said move!" but Astral still wouldn't budge from the door "Fine, you left me with no choice…" He slowly pushed the trigger towards Astral.

Astral closed his eyes and waited for the anticipation that he will shoot him, but nothing happened to him for a while, he slowly opened one of his eyes to see Chung putting down his gun and drop down on the floor "Huff, I can't do it…" Astral breath out in relief.

Astral walk to him and offer his hand to Chung and he took it without any dispute. Just as Astral help Chung to get back on his feet, he saw the worriedness in Chung eyes "Alright, I've change my mind!"

"What do you mean?" Chung asked.

"I'm taking you to the front gates!" Astral pull Chung with him and opened the door and both of them ran as fast as they could. With both running at the same speed, it was nearly matter of second before they arrive at the castle gate. Chung looked at him with curiosity and asked Astral "Hey, why the sudden change of heart, I thought you don't want me to go!?"

Astral took a deep breath before answering him "I don't want you to go, but…"

"But?" Before Astral could say out loud, they arrive at the castle gates "We are here!"

The pair was horrified as they survey the area to see smoke coming out from the ruins of the gate and burn all around, injured soldier lying on the ground with some coughing out blood "Whoa, this looked like a war zone!"

"Astral, take all the soldiers to the infirmary right now!" he ordered Astral.

Astral did what Chung asked him to do and took one by one inside the castle, Chung grab his gun and take a few steps forward, an explosion occurred beside him as he pointed his guns towards the two fighting each other, one was Helputt and the other was a hooded guy.

"Dad!" He called out to him "Son?" As Helputt was distracted, the hooded guy gave a kick to face, almost knocked him out to the ground, but he grabbed the leg and smashed the hooded guy to the ground, causing a small crater as the hooded guy cough out a unique blood. Helputt point his cannon to the hooded and was about to press the trigger, but the hooded guy was quick on his feet and move out of the cannon range and draw his demonic sword while engulfing it in a black energy and nearly went to the neck, however was intercept by a bullet. Helputt use the cannon and slam it into the stomach at the same time press of the trigger, the missile was shot into the stomach caused an explosion on his stomach and the hooded man was plunged into the ground.

Helputt walked up to him "Chung, what are you doing here?".

"Sorry dad, it's just that I was worried…" Chung put down his guns and looked down with heavy heart whilst Helputt looked at him and put on of his hand on Chung shoulder "Thank you, my son!" this make Chung happy as he looked at Helputt and smiled "Heh-Heh!"

Their conversation was put on hold as the hooded man was seen slowly walking towards them "Who are you?" Chung called out to him but there was no answer.

"ignoring me, huh…" Chung took out his gun and shot a bullet towards him, but missed as the hooded man instantly flash step in front of him "What!?" Chung grab another gun and fire a shot at him at the same time, Helputt swing the cannon close to the body, the hooded man jumps deflect the shot with the sword blade and jumped behind to dodge the cannon, the hooded man slide to a stop and fire an energy slash in Chung direction, sending sparks flying from his armour as he is send flying to the ground but with one hand, he pushed himself up and did a flip in mid-air as he fire a barrage of shot towards the hooded man as he slides to a stop.

The hooded man swung his sword in all direction, completely nullifying the attack. Chung then cough out blood into the hand and looked at the hooded man.

"He's good…" he spoke softly to not let the hooded man hear. Just as the hooded man charge towards him, he was ambush by Helputt as he blocked his sword with the cannon while grabbing him by the arm and threw him to the wall. Using his abilities, the hooded man landed with his foot on the wall and jumped to the floor. Furthermore, he disappeared out of Chung and Helputt sight and reappear behind Chung. As he was about to backstab Chung, a voice called out him "Behind you, Master!" That allow him to notice the presence behind him and swing his gun to block the attack.

"Tsk…!" The hooded man says.

"I got you, now!" with the gun blocking the sword and pointing at the body, he shot a few bullets into the hooded man body which send him flying to the ground. Chung turn his head toward where the direction of where the sound was coming from and saw a familiar face "Astral, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in the shelter with the others?" He asked.

"Sorry master, I am your servant and it's my duty as one to serve you until the end!" Astral explained.

Chung scratched his head not knowing what to do "Ahhhh! Fine, do what you want, if anything happens to you, I'm not going to cover for you!"

" **Incarnation of darkness!"**

A voice interrupted them as they looked up to see the moon was covered by the sun to become an eclipse and a dark sinister presence behind them. Chung and Astral turn to looked at what they describe as a satanic being, with him taking out the hood, it revealed a blue demon arm blade and a raven like armour, consisting of two sharp edge pauldron with a fur cape all the way to the bottom. With symmetric leg armour and knee guard all the way to the calf of the hooded man.

The man roared in terror, blasting all the rubble out of his area with Chung, Astral and Helputt planted their footed to the ground with disperse the blast.

"I will not forgive you for this!" A dark aura surrounded his outer body as he grew bigger and the sword mutated with a red eye with a black line shape of a slit in the middle of his pupil and jagged line on the white part of eye which is on the middle of the guard.

"Finally, you spoke…I was worried that you are would never answer my question!" Chung pointed to him "Now, answer my question, who are you!?"

"My name is Karma of the demon king fraction… "The man then lifted his hand up where in his point of view put the moon on his palm "Our mission is to destroy the knights of Hamel and kill the king!" he then contracts in his finger.

"Our?" Helputt shouted to Karma "Yes, there are other's in the demon king fraction than me."

Helputt then realized something and called out to Chung "Son, Astral… head to the throne room, now!" He shot a missile at Karma who swing his arm-blade and cause an explosion to his face. Chung looked at his father and Astral while realizing what's going on "Astral, we have to get to the throne room right now!" Astral complied with the orders of his master and both of them went inside the castle. Karma turn his head and launch an energy slash towards Chung and Astral but was blocked by Helputt cannon as he flashes step behind the castle doors "You are not going anywhere!"

A tense standoff takes place, both Helputt and Karma stare at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Just then both Helputt and Karma charged at each other with everything they got at each other, in just a second the two clash their sword and cannon at each other, both of the weapon hit each other while Karma swiftly dodge every attack that Helputt make who keeps blocking every strike of arm-blade with durability of the armour.

Without any opening, the two pushed themselves backwards and slide to a stop. Helputt pulled the triggered and shot a missile while Karma gave an energy slash at each other, cancelling out the attacks.

"Not bad, for a human…but this end!" A dark aura risen emerge from inside his body, engulfing him in it and pressuring the surrounding, crushing Helputt and the others onto the ground and making them hard to breathe.

" **Legendia Hell!"**

Raising both his hands up into the sky, a black orb was form and absorbing everything into it until the sky covered in black darkness. Helputt stomped his foot into the ground, hanging on it for his dear life, he then shot a few missiles into it but was sucked into it "Looks like I have no choice, but to use my last resort!"

Helputt reach for the handle on top of cannon and pulled it down, it then triggers the cast-off sequence as the outer armour of the cannon shot off in all direction and been suck into the black hole. It revealed a smaller kind of cannon but with sharp edges, also a bit of the outer armour on the front and rainbow-like LED on the vacuum tubes of cannon. Karma noticed it and was curious about it "What is that weapon anyway, it's not like the one I saw."

"This? This is the future of what we call science and technology, this is the photon cannon!" Helputt push down the handle three times and cannon begin to charge up to full and the particle became visible even to the naked eye as it twirls around the muzzle into a white light.

" **Photon Erasure!"**

Helputt pressed the trigger and the cannon begin to launch it attack, Karma threw the ball towards Helputt but was stopped in process of hitting its target by the plasma linear beam as it's power is equal to the black ball. With both the beam and the black ball cancelling each other out, a few shockwaves and at the same time an explosion occurred, blasting both Helputt and Karma to the ground.

* * *

The throne room-2:15am-

Just as the other hooded man was about to slice the king of Hamel head, a loud creaking sound interrupted them as the door was barge in by Chung and Astral "Stop, don't do it!"

The hooded man did not heed the warning and swing at the king's head. Chung grab his gun and fire a few shot at the hooded man, making him drop the blade as the other hood people looked at Chung.

King fainted at the sights of the blade.

"You got guts I will give you that, how about I will play with you for a while!" The hooded man took off his hood and revealed a tattoo of a devil at left side of his face, also a slit hair and a blade at his waist. As he was about to jumped, a hand stops him "No, this one my, you sit still and continue on with the mission!"

The hooded man jumped off from the throne and crashed into the ground, Chung and Astral were startled were by his entrance "Astral, get to the throne right now!" Chung whisper to him.

The hooded man took out his hood and throw at one side and unveil a golden demon gauntlet on his hand as well as a demon wings on his back, a red eye with a black line shape of a slit on his right side of his face.

"I'm Darmadon of the demon king fraction, boy…what's your name?" Chung took a breath in before taking a step forward "My name is Chung Seiker, prince of Hamel!" Astral was shocked at what he said while Darmadon burst into laughter "Hahahahahah…Prince of Hamel? I imagine him being bigger that this, but it seems I was wrong…well this is going to be a fast fight, you best to entertain me or else…"

He was cut off by Chung "Oh, don't worry about me, worry about yourself when I kick your ass into next week!" Astral was in discomfort of what he said and hide behind the wall. Both Chung and Darmadon charged towards each other, swinging their guns and gauntlet at one another, Chung changed his gun direction and fired a bullet at the head. Darmadon with his instinct move his head and dodge the bullet by a few millimetres and pushed the guns away while thrusting his gauntlet to the stomach but Chung anticipated this and use this to his advantage by dodging it and did a 360 turning kick to the head which dealt a blow to Darmadon head.

Chung called out to Astral "I will distract the others, get the king to safety!" Astral did what Chung said and ran to the throne, Chung shot a bullet to get their attention while Astral put the king on his back and ran out. Some of the hooded people jumped across Chung and chase after him while the remaining stood back and watch the battle. As Chung took a step and turn, an energy slash flew past near his face and explode on the wall, he looked at him with a serious face "You will have to play with me!"

Chung shot a few bullets towards Darmadon while in mid-air with each bullet getting closer to the chest, however, the last bullet was did not penetrated the armour as Darmdon rolled away from him "Tch, not powerful enough…"

"Phew, that close, that would put a hole in my chest…it's time to get serious!" Chung felt the pressure rising from Darmadon as he spreads his demonic wings and grew two horns on top of his head. A black aura with red lining wells up and spun around the gauntlet "You are the third person to see form…haaaaa, it's been long since I gone wild like this!" The other group of his grinned and called out to Chung "Oi boy, you best to entertained him, if not…he will tear you apart!"

Chung looked up to them and sliently smirked "I see, then it's my turn!"

Chung materialize his cannon and did the same as Helputt, triggering the cast-off sequences as the outer armour of the cannon shot off in all direction, dealing a small damage to Darmadon. He pressed on the cartridge and spring up a sliver bullet, he put it inside the gun and close off the cylinder.

Chung pointed the gun at Darmadon and was about to press the trigger, but Darmadon disappeared from his sights. In an anticipation for his next move, Chung close his eyes and boost his other senses up whiling waiting for the right moment. Once Darmadon reappeared behind him, Chung jumped back and turn around while firing a barrage of bullets at him, sending sparks flying from her armour as he is send stumbling back.

Chung landed back on his feet and everyone was surprised at they what saw "Heh, how do you like that!?" Darmadon looked down at his armour to see the damage that Chung dealt him with and grin evilly "Not bad, Chung Seiker!"

Darmadon move his hand to the back and materialize a sword, he then grab the sword and the gauntlet broke up into many pieces and reassemble onto the sword. The sword had an outer armour on the edge with lining in between them and cross guard had a wing attached to right side plus a diamond with each plate on the side that look like a cross in the middle. The pommel had black red diamond.

"That sword…it has the almost same function as my cannon, but it's also different…!" Chung thought.

While analysing the components of the sword, Darmadon lift the sword up for Chung to clearly see better "Not bad right, it's the same as your cannon you wield, but…one thing different shape this from that…!" Darmadon engulfed the sword in the black red aura and swing the sword left to right, creating a black energy slash towards Chung. Chung dodges it and turn the switch to tune his cannon for a multi attack mode. He pointed the cannon at Darmadon and pressed the trigger to launch a burst of electron missile at him. Before the missile could hit him, Darmadon using the ground as his footing and flashes a step to dodge the missile as it had homing beacon. He then uses the wall to boost his flash step as well as his jumping skills as he swings the sword a few times all around the throne room. Chung dodges the multiple energy slashes and ran while shooting with his gun.

Chung turn the switch and tune his cannon for the big burst mode. Chung aims at Darmadon and power up the shot, firing it as Darmadon flash step to the next coordinates he sees, but the burst impacts sends a shockwave that disrupted the flash step and send him pummelling to the ground.

As Darmadon is falling into the ground, he spread his wings and hovers in the air, he then flew around the throne room to gain momentum speed and thrust towards him, Chung jumped back to evade the frontal assault of the wing demon, but a sword swung a blow to him and was send bashing to the ground. Chung uses the cannon as a support to push himself up while Darmadon was walking up to him. When Darmadon was close to him, Chung turn the switch and tune the cannon.

" **Rapid Cannon!"**

He pressed the trigger and rapidly shot out six cannonballs at Darmadon, but was cut easily as he swung his sword in different direction "What!?" Darmadon uses the same trick but due to an increased in his power, he instantly disappeared and quickly reappeared behind Chung and swung his sword at Chung back. Chung felt the blow and collapsed onto the ground.

Due to the impacted of the blow, Chung didn't have the energy to get up. Darmadon watched him as Chung struggles to stand on his own two feet and after a while, Darmadon was getting bored and pointed the sword at him "Any last words?"

"No." Chung said.

"I see…" Darmadon lifted his sword up and was about to stab Chung in the heart, a few dust and sand fall on Darmadon head and he looked up to see the whole ceiling came crashing on top of him. Chung use this chance and move out of the way while Darmadon jumped and hover in the air.

As the smoke started to clear up, both Chung and Darmadon saw a red hair figure standing in the midst of the ceiling ruins "You, who are you!?" Darmadon shouted.

"Me? I'm just a nobody, that's all!" He introduced himself.

"Huh? Oi,oi,oi…you crashed through the ceiling!" Chung thought with a sweat drop. Darmadon was shocked and kept quiet for the time being, he then examines the red hair guy while suddenly realize that something was familiar with "You, are you the one who defeat two of our comrades!?" he shouted to confirm it.

"Two of your comrade? Oh, you mean the big demon and the black demon…hmm, yes, I killed them!" The pressure around the surrounding begin to increase as Darmadon aura risen tenfold. The Red hair boy walked over to Chung and gave his hand "Here!" Chung took his hand and lift himself up, he looked at the red hair boy with an armour knight plate with wings while could not tell of the identity of the mysterious armour knight but noticed something was familiar with him. Chung looked at him from top to bottom while perceiving his red hair "Elsword?"

The red hair boy turn around, and Chung had to move over in front of him to find out the truth, he waved at him to get his attention but was ignore, Chung kept disturbing him until he had no choice but to speak "Yes I'm Elsword and I will tell you everything I know, but this is not the time for a friendly conversation…" Elsword point forward for Chung to see as Darmadon was exerting an enormous pressure throughout the castle.

Elsword and Chung draw their weapons while getting into their stances and waited for the battle to begin.

"I will not forgive you!" Darmadon charge towards Elsword and in seconds, clashes with their swords at each other, both sword hit each other while Elsword and Darmadon push their sword to gain the upper hand. Seeing this goes nowhere, Elsword and Darmadon pushes themselves backwards while Chung use this to his advantage and fire a barrage of bullet at Darmadon.

Darmadon could not avoid it and was shot at the side, sending sparks flying from his armour. Elsword uses this chance and launch an attack on him, slashing through the armour as he slides to a stop. As Elsword turn around, he and Chung noticed that Darmadon was laughing manically" What's so funny?" the armour cracked and drop onto the ground, revealing a secondary skeleton armour on him "Thanks', I would not be able to show and use this armour power if it weren't for you!"

Elsword and Chung got back to their stance while Darmadon move his hand up while close and open it "Now, it's time to destroy you both!"

* * *

 **End of chapter**

 **Read and review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Attack on Hamel part 2…

 **Disclaimer: I don't own elsword.**

Main character:

Elsword Sieghart: Lord Knight (16)

Raven Cronwell: Reckless Fist (16)

Elesis Sieghart: Grand Master (20)

Ara Haan: Sarka Devanam (16)

Rena Erindel: Night Watcher (16)

Aisha Landar: Elemental Master (16)

Chung Seiker: Deadly Chaser (16)

Eve Nasod: Code Battle Seraph (16)

* * *

Elsword kept deflecting the attacks from Darmadon and seeming that he was being pushed back, he jumped back but Darmadon was too quick on his feet and strike into his chest before he could land, sending him crashing into the ground. Darmadon walked towards Elsword while he was getting up from the rubble, Chung took out his gun and fire a shot at Darmadon to buy time for Elsword to recover.

Darmadon heard the bullet flying towards and use the edge of the sword and slice the bullet in half, at the same time turn around and lift his sword up. The sword gathered up all the dark energy from the surrounding to cover the sword in a black light with the same shape, making it visible for everyone to see, he grabbed the sword with both his hand and push it down before he let it out at Chung.

" **Dark Excalibur!"**

The sword let out a blazing black flame that incinerate the ground in it's way, making it impossible for Chung to charge up his cannon and evade as the range of the attack is quick and enormous, Chung turn to the side and brace for impacted. As the attack was about to make contact with him, a shadow figure landed in front of him while pointing his sword at the flame and spilt it in two. Chung opened his eyes to see a red hair figure standing in front of him intercepting the attack with his sword "Elsword!"

"Don't worry about me, now get out before we both get caught in it!" Chung did as Elsword told him and rolled onto the ground, he turn his head and looked at Elsword as he is still confronting the blast.

"Now die, Lord knight!" Darmadon gave a boost to the blast, pushing Elsword back to the wall. Chung turn the switch and tune his cannon to multi attack mode and fire a barrage of missile at Darmadon, blowing up the area and him inside as well and stopping the blast. Just as the smoke clears up, Chung was shocked that Darmadon had survive the explosion and no scratches on him as well.

As the black Excalibur blast die down, Elsword stab his sword in the ground and kneel while holding both his hands on the sword as it had him exhausted having to protect Chung and himself from the damage, he then psychically connect to Horus while Darmadon was distracted from having to fight Chung "Hey Horus, can we use that?"

"Huh? We haven't even test it out yet, and you want to use in a real battlefield!?... you could die from it!"

Elsword knew the risks, but he wasn't going let anyone get hurt "I know, but what's the point of obtaining power if we don't use them to save people!"

Horus thought for while before giving his answer "Alright, I will permit it." Elsword stood up and pull his sword from the ground, he called out to Chung "Move, Chung!" Elsword pointed his sword at Darmadon and charged towards him, Chung jumped and slide to a stop as Elsword and Darmadon clash their sword at each other, swinging their swords in all direction at a fast pace. Darmadon have the upper due to his insane movement speed, but Elsword use that to his advantage by jumping back while letting Darmadon move towards him and with a step on the ground, he spin and out of Darmadon way as he is tumbling over while maintaining his balance. Elsword gave a roundabout kick at Darmadon back, sending him face flat on the ground.

Chung walked over to Elsword side as the two high five each other. The pressure then grew as Darmadon put his hands and the sword on the ground while lifting himself up from the floor and roared out "I won't forgive anyone who mock me!" His eyes turn red at the same time spread his demonic wings out and his skeleton armour tore out from his flesh.

The skeleton armour extended and spear out the bone of the ribcage at them which they separate to dodge but Darmadon flash step behind Chung and knock him down to the ground "Chung!" Elsword called out to him.

Darmadon slam his feet on Chung which dealt a serious damage to his body "Gahhh!" Darmadon move beside Chung and kick him in the gut, sending him crashing in the wall. Chung cough out blood from his mouth and Elsword looked at Darmadon with an enraged face "Damn you, I'm going to kill you!"

"Hahahaha, that's what I wanted to see…your despair faces for when I kill you!" Darmadon flash step behind Elsword and swing his sword at his neck, but Elsword caught his sword with just his fingers, surprising Darmadon as he couldn't pull the sword out of Elsword fingers "Let go!" he went in with a punch at Elsword to loosen his grip over the sword, but was block by the great sword as he pushed Darmadon fist away while reversing his grip on the sword and stab right through him in the stomach, spewing out blood as Elsword pulls sword out of his stomach and swing his sword to get rid of the blood.

* * *

Damardon with his mind hazy from the loss of blood stumble back before falling unconscious on the ground. "Am I going to die? No, I don't want to die from this!" He thought before succumbing into the abyss.

Elsword walked over to Chung and scan for his injury's "Hmm, this is worse than I thought." He then materializes Horus and asked him to help with Chung's wounds, Horus nodded and flew around Chung's head, creating a glittering of red light on Chung body, healing and closing his wound.

Chung slowly opened his eyes to see a flame phoenix and Elsword looking him "Yo, how are you feeling?"

"Nnh, the worst…" Chung moved himself a bit and pain course around his body "Nsk, ouch!" he touched his arm where the pain was but had no bruise, he gaze at them before shouting out "What the hell is that bird!?" Elsword scratched his head while avoiding his glare, Horus was mad at what he said, "How rude, I am known as one of the four Chinese constellation holy beasts!" he introduced himself to Chung.

Chung was shocked but also mad at Elsword for telling him all this "Elsword, you have a lot of explaining to do…!" Elsword could not dodge his question and just sighed. He explained everything to Chung, how he got the sword and the evil that are coming to Elrios soon.

"So, let me get this straight, there is a good goddess and bad goddess, but the bad goddess is amassing her army to invade Elrios, so the good goddess created the holy beasts…"

"Yep, that's me!" Horus says.

"Joined with the humans to fight off the demons and after a few millennia, they won right?"

"Yep…" Elsword nodded his head "So why are demons coming again after so many years?" Chung asked. Elsword and Chung looked at Horus who happens to be their answer "That is a secret, until all of us are gather!"

"All of us?" Chung asked.

"Yes, the four Chinese holy beasts and the other holy beast as well!" Horus explained.

"Hey, you didn't tell me that!" Elsword argued with Horus.

As they were debating about that, Chung crossed his arm and think for a while before letting out his hand which confuses them "I'm joining on your expedition as well!" This surprises them as they had no idea what just happened "Wait, you want to come with us!?" Chung just smiled and nod his head.

"No!" Horus close his eyes and shook his head "This is too dangerous, you don't even have a holy beast to protect you!" Horus hear a clicked sound and went to open his eyes and saw a gun pointing at him "I can take care of myself." A flame flew out of Horus feathers and surround him in it, transforming back to his true form. Elsword drew out his sword and cut in between them to break their tension of each other "Both of you, stop!"

"Why should we stop, he was the one who pointed a gun at me!"

"Hah, until he admitted it…I won't stop!" Elsword just sighed in front of the two and flames came out form the sword, engulfing in it "if you both don't stop, I'll kill you!" Elsword glared with evil eyes at them which frighten them, Chung put down his gun while Horus transform back into a flame bird.

"But are you sure…Horus is right for one thing, this is dangerous even for you!" Elsword looked Chung.

Chung looked down and thought for a while before making his decision "I have been making guns and train with it since I was 10 years old, so I have the skill to make it count!" Chung put out his hand to Elsword and both shook on the agreement.

"Now then, what do we do with him?" Chung, Elsword and Horus looked at the unconscious Darmadon. Just then a pressure grew around the surrounding, pushing them deep onto the ground.

Darmadon moved his arms, then his legs before standing up. Horus flew into Elsword and both looked at Darmadon "What is he…?"

Darmadon grew bigger than before while His claws on his hands and legs. his eyes turn blood red and branch out a horn in between his head. His wings skin came falling out bit by bit, until it became a skeletal wing. The sword outer armour falls out and only basis of the sword remains.

Darmadon roared out, blasting everything in sight to the wall. Elsword stab his sword into the ground while Chung hold onto Elsword sword for support and after the strong wind die down, Darmadon breathe out smoke from his mouth and instantly flash step behind them. Darmadon kicked Chung out of the way while using the sword and thrust towards Elsword chest. Elsword pull out his sword and dodge by jumping up and slashes him down, but was block by Darmadon sword as the weapons locked in with each other.

Darmadon move his sword and kept swinging, slashing Elsword great sword as he move in all direction to deflect his attacks. With no advantages over Darmadon, Elsword jumped and slides back, but Darmdon thrust towards him, not letting an opening for Elsword to counter.

"Tch, Horus…we have no choice but to use it!"

"All right…!" Elsword dodge the blade by moving a bit to the left, allowing for Horus flew out of his body "Let do this…" Elsword lifted his hand to the sky and shouted out "COME, HORUS!" The flame bird dive in before coming to a stop, then he flew all around Elsword with flames coming out of his feathers. The blaze turns in an orb and engulf him it, then the flare envelops him in a six ring with each ring moving clockwise over him, the armour reconstruct into with two red dragon head with gold craving sprouting out form the shoulder plate and a diamond place on the middle with two gold razor sharp horn beside the diamond, and a dragon gauntlet on his hand, the wings on the knight plate transmuted into a dragon wings. The cape became on the shoulder became crimson red and the bottom part was torn with zagged lining. The great sword then mutated, with both edge of the sword bending and expanding until the pommel.

"Alright, let do this!" Elsword point his sword at Darmadon. Chung is awed by the transformation and looked at his weapon "This doesn't even come close to that…" The diamond in his chest begin to glow and flames came out while covering his sword in the same shape, Elsword flash step behind Darmdon, but Darmadon knew and swing his fist at Elsword. Elsword dodge the attack as his instinct came into play and use his flaming sword to slice off his hand, blood gushing out of his arm as he roars in pain.

"Now!" Elsword charged at him and attempted to cut him through, but Darmadon blocked it with his sword and gave off an energy slash which caused an explosion, sending Elsword flying to the ground.

"Elsword!" Chung called out to him.

"I'm fine, just need to rest a bit…" Elsword reassured him. Darmadon then charged at him, giving him no time to rest as he moves to evade the stab from his sword. Elsword got back on his feet while sliding to stop, then ran around him as to see if he got any opening. Elsword grab the sword with both hands and move the sword to the side, empowering the sword as he swing the sword to fire his own energy slash at Darmadon. Darmadon however stab his sword to the which shocked both Chung and Elsword as the energy slash was about to hit him.

" **Dark pillar Projection!"**

The ground shook and generate a pillar of darkness up into the sky, deflecting the energy slash and rush the pillar towards Elsword, knocking him out in to the air.

Everyone outside the castle could see that the pillar of dark light moving at tremendous speed around the throne room.

"Hehh…so he finally got serious! I feel bad for the human who battle against him" The tattoo face demon looks up and smile, a hand touches his shoulder and he turn around to see his hooded group "Oi, we have work to do, let's go!"

"Alright…well, time to find the person who took the king away to safety!" The group disperse and begin to move about all around Hamel.

" **Shooting Star!"**

Chung press the trigger and shot multiple missile at Darmadon, he then flashes step and jumped wall by wall to avoid the incoming missile, but missile have a homing beacon on Darmadon, which tracks him down until it hit him. As Darmadon hopped from wall to wall, he turns behind to see the one of the missile self-destruct on its own, then he had an idea. He uses the next wall as a support and waited for the missile to close in, then he took one step and did a back flip on the missile, impacting the missile into the wall.

Darmadon landed on floor while Elsword took this chance and charged at him.

Elsword then bounce wall by wall from side to back to gain momentum, at the same time jumping on top of Darmadon and diving in while swinging his sword at Darmadon, but wasn't enough to cut through him as He blocked the sword with his arm-blade and pushed him back. Elsword slide to a stop while Darmadon charged at him giving him no time to rest.

Both Elsword and Darmadon clash their sword with each other and after a while with no one getting the upper hand, Chung fire shots at Darmadon to distracted him while Elsword push his sword and jumped away from him.

"Chung, we got to finished him…it's now or never!" He called out to Chung.

Chung nodded and begin to turn the switch and tune the cannon to blaster mode. He pushed down the handle three times and cannon begin to charge up to full and the particle became visible even to the naked eye as it twirls around the muzzle into a white light. Elsword close his eyes and in a moment the diamond in the chest begin to glow in different colours, Horus wings spread out in his back while a flame erupted from both dragon plate and revolve around the wings, welding it until it grew bigger and became a dragon wing.

" **Photon Erasure!"**

" **Sandstorm!"**

Chung pulled down the handle three times and pressed the trigger and the cannon let out a high-poweredparticle beam while Elsword put his sword on the ground and swung it, making a tornado out of rubble towards Darmadon. Darmadon turn his sword and blocked the beam and tornado "Don't underestimate me!" He charged up his sword to the fullest and cut through the attacks, but when the assault cleared the view for him to see, Chung was in front of him smiling and pointed towards him "Looked behind…"

Darmadon turned his head to see Elsword gliding behind him with his sword at the back of his waist. The jewellery in the middle begin to glow again and the sharp horns beside the diamond begin to split into half, pushing it below the diamond. As Elsword swing his sword, Darmadon move his sword and clash into Elsword great sword, but Elsword sword cut right through Darmadon and immediately slice his body apart.

Elsword then flapped his wings to a stop and Darmadon exploded right behind him only ashes remain. Chung ran to him and both high five each other "You did it!"

"No, is we did it!" Elsword said.

The explosion alerted the group as they all could sense one of their comrade is dead.

Elsword transform back while Horus flew out of his body and landed on his shoulder. Elsword fell on his knees due to his fatigue while Horus landed beside him and just sighed "You shouldn't push yourself beyond your capability…!"

"Hahahaha, sorry sorry…"

Elsword and Chung sat at the throne stairs to rest and recover their stamina "Oh yeah, Elsword… How did you know that I was in trouble and where to find me?" Chung asked.

"Oh that…Horus has the ability to sense the demon when and where they are coming through the portal." Elsword explained "Oh I see…"

Just then, a light appeared out of the ashes, shining brightly in the throne room while alerting everyone "What is that?" Chung asked.

"That is the light of the goddess, once you defeated a demon, a light will appear and depending on how powerful the demon is, the light will turn into an item or a clothing and just what Elsword and I did, this item could help us in the battle against the demons!" Chung was speechless to hear that "You holy beasts are amazing!"

"That's right, compliment me more…!" Horus laughed while Elsword looked at him blankly and interrupt him "Horus, don't you have something to do…?"

"Oh yeah, that right…" Horus flew to the light and with his beak, he grubbed it down and flew back to Elsword "You want to try the new power?" Chung moved a few steps away from them in order not disturb their ritual.

"Heck yeah I do!" Elsword held his hand in the ceiling while Horus soar around Elsword and up to the ceiling "COME, HORUS!" Horus then swoop down into Elsword hand, spinning like a tornado on his hands with flames and forming a flame like sword until it dies down while materializing the great sword in his hand. He grabbed it and the sword orb begin to spin out flames, all around Elsword until it covers him up in it. Inside the ball, five metal chains came out of his chest while wrapping his body in it.

Then flames from the orb erupted and surround Elsword in it from his top part of the body and knee to the feet. Once the flames die down and chains were heated, the shackle burst out, revealing the armour plates on his shoulder and legs.

As the orb dispersed, Elsword was in his Lord knight form and Chung just stare him before blinking his eyes" Err, what am I supposed to see?"

Horus flew out of Elsword body and landed on his shoulder "You will see when the time comes, right since we are rested well…we should be heading out to find that butler of yours…he should be with the king, I fear if the demon catches up to them, it will be the end!"

"Oh, I wouldn't sure about that…" Chung smirked which gave Horus the curiosity.

"Oh, why is that?" He asked.

Chung got up from the stairs and reload his cannon and gun while opening the door and walked out of the throne room, he turns his head to Elsword and Horus while grinning "My butler isn't as he seems to be."

"What do you mean?" Horus was looking at him with unsatisfied face while Elsword let out a sound while taking out his sword and walk out of the room "What are you stoning for, Horus?" He called out to him.

"Huh? Oh yeah…" Horus flapped his wings and flew on Elsword shoulder.

* * *

Somewhere in Hamel city-4:00am-

As the one of the hooded people were following him, Astral hid in an alley way and waited for the coast to be clear, he then looked at the king and just sighed "No choice, Master Chung entrusted me with this task and I will carry it to the end!" He put the king on his back and begin to side jump between building until the top, he then erased his presence and jumped over from building to building.

Hamel castle-4:00am-

"What is that?" Elsword and Chung turn to view outside the window and saw the city burning with smoke flowing up into the sky as they were running through the hallways "Whoa, the city is in shamble…" Chung could feel his blood boiling as he clenches his teeth and hands, Elsword looked at him aguishly "Are you gonna be alright?"

He then turned to the hallway "Yeah we should get going, that group would on Astral tail anytime soon!" Elsword and Chung continue running through the hallway "Hey Chung, do you know your butler is at right now?" Elsword asked "We need to get to him before the others first."

"I know! Tsk, if we had a better way to get to him rather than running…" Elsword than think for a while before his minds lit up and have an idea. He spread his translucent stigma wings and call out to Chung while letting out his hand to him "Grab my hand!" Chung grab Elsword hand and both flew out of the castle and into the sky.

"Whoa, since when can you fly?" Chung asked.

"At the museum I first transformed with Horus!" Elsword answered "Then, why didn't you use that against Darmadon!?"

"Oh sorry, I kind of forgot about it!" Elsword laughed sarcastically while Chung sighed at his ignorance.

As they were somewhat soaring a few feet above the city, both of them scan for any sign of Astral and the king, however an energy slash came out of nowhere and is heading towards them. Elsword dodge the attack, but a second wave of spear was shot from the same direction and Chung grab his gun and fire a few bullets to intercept it.

The bullets manage to hit the spear as it disappeared in thin air "We should head over there, it might the same group that attack the castle!" Elsword flew past the building and slowly landed at the spot where the hooded people are waiting.

One of the hooded people step forward "You being here means that Darmadon has failed to stop you, but this time it won't be easy!" He took his coat out and revealing a familiar face to Chung "You are from that time, when you wanted to fight me!"

"Yes, my name is Kyle of the demon king fraction and I will really kill you…!" He introduced himself.

As another of the group was about to stand out, Kyle put his hand out to them "Stay back, this one mine…you guys go and find the boy and the king!" The group did as they were told and take off in all direction, leaving Kyle against Chung and Elsword. He then took out a dagger with blades in shape a moon and chains with spike below the handle and begin to swing it "Now then which one of you human are coming first!?"

As Elsword was about to move, Chung put his hand out "what are you doing, Chung?"

"Leave this to me, you go and find Astral…" Elsword looked at him and saw the determination in his eyes and decided to let him fight Kyle "Don't die." Elsword manifest his wings while beginning to take flight.

Chung walked towards Kyle with his gun and cannon loaded and ready "Are you sure, not having that guy back you up?"

"I can handle this on my own."

"I see, then let fight to the death!" Kyle charged towards Chung while whipping out the chain at Chung, circling around and entangling the gun. Kyle jumped while reversing his grip on the dagger and lunge at his head, but was intercepted with revolver barrel. Chung managed to push the dagger back as Kyle jumped back, Chung fired a few shots at Kyle while Kyle moved the other dagger chains and completely slice them apart. With the chains entangling the gun, he pulled the Chung towards him and swing the dagger at his chest. Chung managed to almost dodge by limboing his body below the attack as the dagger carve off a scar on his chest.

After regaining his balance, Chung use his cannon and thrust at Kyle, dealing a blow into his stomach while pressing the trigger a few times and the missiles blast him away flying onto the ground. A chain was lashed out, which had caught Chung off guard as it entangle around his body.

Kyle pulled the chain with Chung slowly towards him. Chung struggles but had no strength to push back as Kyle had the power of a demon, just then his brain lit up and he charge towards Kyle while moving back and forth. The wriggling managed moved the chain at him and with the chains backfired at him, slicing his body while blood flow out of the cuts. Kyle fell to the ground while losing conscious due to his loss of blood "Is the end…?"

A dark aura was felt throughout the surrounding and blood begin to levitate while flowing around Kyle. The blood weld around Kyle body and had begun to take form of a red jacket with fur hood. On both sides, has chest pockets. The hem of his jacket splits into many treads, starting short at the front but grow in length as they reach his back. The blood also forms a black pants and held up with a red belt.

As he stood up, Chung was a shocked to see that his eyes were blood red and had emitting currents of electricity. Chung got into his stands while Kyle roared out in fear and in an instant, he flashes step in of front, catching him off guard while using the dagger and swing it upwards. Chung managed to dodge it, but the dagger turned direction and slash Chung shoulder while blood flew out from it.

"AHHHHHH!" Chung put his cannon to support himself from falling to the ground while bearing the pain of the wound, he lifted his gun and shot a few bullets at Kyle, but he was so fast that the bullets did not reach him, and he was already behind Chung.

"What?!, how did he…" He thought before the right dagger makes a diagonal slash from bottom left to top right. Chung took a step but couldn't completely dodge to attack and was slice at another shoulder.

Chung jumped back and turn the switch while tuning the cannon to onslaught mode. He then pointed the cannon and the shooter at Kyle and was about to press it, Kyle threw the chain that entangle both the cannon and the gun.

" **Chain Suppression!"**

Chung could feel the pressure growing as Kyle stab his dagger onto the ground while using his other dagger and it threw around Chung body while circling around the surrounding, he then pulled the chain that held the weapon and tossed them to one side. He wrapped the chains around his fist to an imitation of a metal gauntlet with spike coming out of it. He held his hand high up in the sky while dark clouds are forming, a lighting then strike down on his gauntlet and to begin to accumulate the power. Once it charges to the max, Chung could see the lighting sparking out of the gauntlet like it been unstable.

" **Lighting Fist!"**

Kyle charged towards Chung as he pulls back his fist "This is the end!" He thrusted the lighting gauntlet into Chung stomach, but something clashed into the fist, changing the direction of the lighting attack to elsewhere "Who goes there!?" Smoke came out of the muzzle as one person was walking towards them "Dad!?" Helputt unshackle the chains, setting Chung free.

"Dad, why are you here? Shouldn't you be searching king!?" Chung asked.

"Well, I got lost on the way…" Helputt laughed out loud "then as I was walking along the building, I saw smoke coming from your area and ran in that direction, that's when I saw you getting pummel against that demon, I couldn't stand still and let my son die!"

"T-thank you…" Chung blushed while hearing to Helputt amusement "You're welcome…" Helputt did some stretching and got into his stance "Now then, let defeat this demon with everything we got!"

"Yeah!" Chung grab his cannon and sliver shooter and charged towards Kyle while Helputt back him up with the cannon. Kyle threw his chains at Chung, but was deflected by the missile as it caused an explosion. Out of the explosion, Chung clashed against Kyle dagger with his sliver shooter "Hah, you think you can defeat me with just an extra help from your father? Dream on!" Kyle managed to push back Chung as he swings his dagger at Chung.

Chung dodge the slash and point the gun at Kyle, as he was about to press the trigger, Kyle swing his dagger and knock out the gun out of his hand while going for the kill by driving his dagger towards Chung head. Just as the dagger was about to run through him, Chung grab Kyle hand while putting the cannon towards his stomach "Let go of me!" He presses the trigger and blasted Kyle while gripping him tightly "I'm not letting you go!"

Kyle spit out blood from his mouth while blood had also spew out from his stomach, Chung let go of his hand and Kyle took a few steps back, with his blank eyes, he unconsciously looked up in the sky and looked at Chung, he roared out while Chung and Helputt covered themselves as blasted by the shocked wave of the roar.

"His still not down yet?" thought Chung.

Just then, a dark aura with red lining flowed up from Kyle body and engulfed himself in it, powering up as the pressure around him got heavier "Shit, this is bad…Dad, we got to finished him off right now!" He called out to Helputt.

Helputt nodded and begin to turn the switch and tune the cannon to blaster mode while Chung slot a bullet into the sliver shooter and since Chung cannon was already in onslaught mode, he loaded up a container inside the cannon.

" **Photon Erasure!"**

" **Outrage Strike!"**

Helputt pulled down the handle three times and launch a bright particle beam while Chung launch a missile which burst into little missile that lock onto Kyle and when the missile is almost at him, using his sliver shooter, he shot a red bullet which split into smaller bullet into the missile to denote them, causing explosion at Kyle with the particle beam erasing him from existence. When the smoke clears out, Chung and Helputt looked what left of Kyle as he dissolves in dust.

"Huff-Huff-Huff" Chung fell to his knees due to how tiresome the attack is, Helputt walked over and let his hand out, Chung took his hand while getting up "Now then, we should find Astral, the king and Elsword…!"

"Yeah!" Both Chung and Helputt jumped from building to building.

"Astral! Where are you?" Elsword shouted out from on top of the building "Are you trying to get us killed!?" Horus facepalm at Elsword stupidity "It's okay, if they come after us…we blast them all away!"

Elsword then sense a presence from below the building and looked down "Astral and the king!" He leaps off the building and slowly landed on the ground. With the king on Astral back, he walked towards Elsword "Where master?"

"Oh, he sent me ahead to find you, his battling against a demon right now!"

"I see, then we should head out of the city…" While Astral was talking, Elsword could feel the omnipresence of a few people around the place, he then stepped forward while putting his hand out to protect Astral "Their here…" Suddenly, the whole group of hooded people appeared out of nowhere, surrounding Elsword and Astral around the top of the building.

"Give us the king!" One of the people let out his hand as to demand them "Well, you will have to get through us first!"

"I see, then you will have to die!" As they were about to jumped off the building, a demon portal opened on the ground, shocking everyone as they looked at the portal. One guy that looked like a samurai but with a hood made from fur and horn sprouted out from shoulder walked out of the portal and everyone sided with the group begin to knee down before him.

"Who are you?" Elsword asked

"Oi, watch your mouth, you lowlife!" But a hand stopped him from saying out the rest of it out "It's okay, I'm the leader of the demon king fraction, which known as demon king…Satan!" He spread his demonic wings and flap his wings to show off his power towards Elsword.

"Elsword!" Everyone looked at direction of where the sound was and saw Chung and Helputt coming in their way. They landed and slide to a stop beside Elsword and all of them got into their stances.

As the group was about to make their move, Satan stop them "Wait, we are not to fight, not yet anyways…"

Both the demon and Elsword was confused by what Satan said "But, they killed both of our comrade!" One of the hooded people protested.

"Hey, you guys are the ones who caused destruction to city!"

"What!?" As one of the hooded man was about to leap off, he was stopped by another "Wait, let's hear what our leader has to say…" The tension between the two group was fierce, as they looked at Satan "Like I said, we are not here to fight, not yet anyways… let's retreat…the goddess Hernir has ordered us to!"

The group leaped off the building while landing on the ground, they walked into the portal with Satan as the last one, he looked at Elsword group "This is just the start of the war between humans and demons." He walked into the portal and the portal disappeared.

Elsword, Chung, Helputt and Astral sighed in relief and fell to the ground due to lack of energy to continued to fight against the demon king fraction "Finally, we can finally relaxed!"

"No, the Demon kings said that the war is just the beginning for us and them, that means we must get stronger!" Elsword, Chung, Helputt and Astral stood and gather together, Elsword put his hand out first then Chung, Helputt and lastly Astral "We must get stronger than them!"

"Yeah!"

 **End of chapter**

 **Read and review please.**


End file.
